Deux jumeaux à Poudlard
by Ptitepuce11
Summary: Lors de la rentrée en 7ème année durant la répartition habituelle deux jumeaux apparaissent au milieu de la grande salle avant de s'évanouir. Qui sont-ils? Suite à leur arrivée Drago et Hermione se retrouvent forcés à coopérer...
1. Chapter 1: De retour

Chapitre 1 : De retour pour une nouvelle année.

Hermione se réveillant ce matin là, se sentit de bonne humeur, elle retournait aujourd'hui à Poudlard !

Malgré la menace du seigneur des ténèbres pesant sur elle et ses amis, elle n'avait pas changé ses plans de vacances : elle avait passé le premier mois de vacances chez ses parents puis elle avait rejoins Harry et Ron au terrier. Il n'y avait pas eu d'attaque de mangemorts dans leur direction depuis la fin de l'année précédente où Dumbledore était décédé assassiné lâchement par le professeur de potions, ce traître de Séverus Snape. A cette pensée elle essuya une larme qui roulait sur sa joue.

*Allons Hermione ne te laisse pas aller, tôt ou tard ce mangemort payera pour ses crimes et Dumbledore n'aurait pas voulu que l'on soit triste pour lui.*

Elle ramassa ces dernières affaires et ferma sa valise. Elle jeta un regard autour de la pièce pour voir si elle n'avait rien oublié et son regard s'arrêta sur sa table de chevet.

*Mon insigne de préfet en chef! Comment ais je pu l'oublier ?*

En effet Hermione avait été nommée préfet en chef ainsi que Drago Malefoy, quand à ce traître de Rogue comme aimait l'appeler Hermione, il avait été nommé directeur adjoint, Macgonagall avait repris le poste de directeur.

_ Hermione ma chérie dépêches toi on va être en retard !

La voix de Madame Weasley avait retentit dans le couloir, Hermione sourit, Madame Weasley lui donner toujours des petits surnoms affectifs, tout comme pour Harry elle estimait qu'Hermione faisait partit de ses enfants.

_ J'arrive Madame Weasley !

_ Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Molly Hermione !

Elle rit doucement, elle n'arrivait toujours pas après six étés passé chez elle, à la tutoyer ni à l'appeler Molly.

*Peut être l'année prochaine* songea t'elle. *Si je suis encore vivante….*

La menace de Voldemort restait bel et bien présente et qui sait ce qui pourrait se passer pendant cette année à Poudlard maintenant que Dumbledore ni était plus.

Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre les autres en bas : Ron, les cheveux ébouriffés ainsi qu'Harry et Ginny se tenant loin de l'autre. Ils avaient rompus pendant l'été, se rendant compte qu'ils étaient plus amis qu'autre chose mais il régnait tout de même une certaine tension entre eux.

Ils se hâtèrent vers la voie 9 ¾ comme à leur habitude ils montèrent dans le train in extremis pendant que Madame Weasley leur sermonner comme chaque année des recommandations.

Le voyage se déroula tranquillement, Hermione était plongé dans sa lecture, Harry et Ron disputaient une partie d'échec et Luna et Neville qui les avait rejoins discutaient avec Ginny.

Ils grimpèrent dans les calèches pour arriver à Poudlard non sans se disputer avec Malefoy et sa bande à savoir : Pansy, Théodore, Blaise, Crabbe et Goyle.

Les deux groupes voulaient monter dans la même calèche et après une joute verbale, Hermione avait calmé le jeu avant qu'ils n'en viennent aux baguettes en déclarant qu'ils attendraient la prochaine calèche.

Le trajet fut silencieux, Harry était surprit qu'Hermione se laisse faire par Malefoy mais ne dit rien gardant ses pensées pour lui, Ron fulminait ne cessant de marmonner : « Saleté de fouine ! », quand aux autres Hermione y compris ils se contentèrent de regarder le paysage.

Ils prirent place à la grande table comme à leur habitude, la répartition se déroula dans le calme et tous constatèrent avec un pincement au cœur que peu de nouveaux élèves étaient venus et qu'une partie des anciens élèves n'étaient pas revenus pour une nouvelle année.

Macgonagall se leva pour faire le traditionnel discours mais au moment où elle allait prononcer le premier mot un grand bruit de transplanage se fit entendre au milieu de la grande salle…..


	2. Chapter 2: Deux nouvelles têtes

_Merci à ceux qui ont lu le premier chapitre et merci à H223 pour son commentaire qui m'a motivé à poster ce chapitre plus tôt que prévu_

Chapitre 2 : Deux nouvelles têtes.

Au milieu de la grande salle se tenaient deux garçons blonds se soutenant l'un l'autre. Leurs vêtements étaient en piteux état, ils paraissaient avoir de nombreuses blessures. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux, poussèrent un soupir qui paraissait être celui du soulagement et ils s'évanouirent.

Le premier moment de stupeur passé, des cris se firent entendre dans toute la grande salle. Macgonagall prit rapidement les choses en main, elle ordonna aux deux préfets en chef, à savoir Drago et Hermione, de garder les élèves dans la grande salle avec l'aide des préfets pendant qu'elle s'occuperait des deux garçons avec l'aide des professeurs.

Elle sortit sa baguette et fit léviter le garçon de gauche qui semblait le plus atteint par les coups et les blessures pendant Pompresh s'occupait de faire la même chose à l'autre garçon.

Dès que les professeurs furent partit les élèves se calmèrent peu à peu et commencèrent à chuchoter entre eux.

Ginny, Harry et Ron commencèrent à argumenter pour savoir qui ils étaient pendant qu'Hermione maintenait le calme.

_ Un peu de calme s'il vous plait ! Les Serdaigles on se rassoit et on attend !

Les concernés se rassirent automatique dès qu'Hermione avait levé la voix dans leur direction.

_ Je ne savais pas que tu avais autant d'autorité Granger, tu les as payé pour qu'ils t'obéissent ou peut être leur as-tu jeté un sort ?

*Malefoy ! Peut pas s'occuper de ses fesses celui la !*

_ Vois tu Malefoy contrairement à toi je n'en ai nul besoin pour me faire respecter ni pour me faire des amis….

Elle avait accentué ce dernier mot en regardant en direction de la table des Serpentards où Pansy et tout le reste de la bande semblait plongé dans une discussion animée.

_ Non mais vous n'allez pas me dire que la ressemblance avec mon draginouchet ne vous a pas frappé ?

_ Pansy arrêtes un peu avec Drago, tout l'univers ne tourne pas autour de lui et ce n'est pas parce qu'ils étaient blonds tous les deux qu'il lui ressemble !

Pansy se vexa à la remarque de Théodore et ne dit plus rien pendant tout le reste de la conversation.

Mais d'autres personnes partageaient l'avis de Pansy.

_ Mais enfin les garçons ce n'est pas possible qu'ils soient de la famille de Malefoy ! Il est fils unique et ça ne peut pas être un de ses cousins. Lucius Malefoy n'a pas de frère ou de sœur et Narcissa Malefoy, ses deux sœurs….

_ Effectivement Ron, sur ce coup là Ginny marque un point je ne vois pas cette folle de Bellatrix ayant eu des enfants avant son séjour à Azkaban et quand à Andromerta je pense que Tonks serait au courant si elle avait des frères….

_ Je dois reconnaître que vous marquez un point mais bon vous n'allez pas me dire que ce n'est pas bizarre, deux types ressemblant à Malefoy qui pénètrent dans le château on ne sait trop comment, le jour de la rentrée, quand Dumbledore est mort et quand Tu sais qui n'a rien tenter de l'été. C'est louche Harry !

_ Je sais Ron, je sais je me tiendrais sur mes gardes et faites en de même mais je me refuse à les juger avant de savoir qui ils sont et d'où ils viennent.

Ron acquissa silencieusement d'un signe de tête.

La grande salle était revenue au calme. La tension était palpable entre les élèves. Beaucoup pensaient que les nouveaux venus étaient des espions de Voldemort et que leurs blessures étaient des mises en scène. D'autres comme la majorité des Serpentards se demander comment ils avaient fait pour trouver l'école car à ce jour et à leur connaissance, comme pour l'année dernière, les mangemorts ne pouvaient pénétrer dans l'école que si quelqu'un leur ouvre un passage.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes les professeurs sans Madame Pompresh réapparurent soucieux. Ils rejoignirent la grande table pendant que les préfets regagnèrent à leur tour la leur.

Macgonagall se leva pour faire son discours.

_ Bien avant de répondre aux questions qui je suis sûre vous brûles les lèvres sur ces deux garçons tout d'abord bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à l'école de Poudlard. J'espère que je saurais me montrer à la hauteur de ce que Dumbledore a fait avant moi. Comme tous les ans la forêt interdite reste interdite, de même que les articles provenant de la boutique des frères Weasley.

Elle avait dit cette dernière phrase sur un ton très pincée. Harry, Ginny, Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, un sourire naquit sur leur visage puis ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Pendant l'été Macgonagall avait été victime de nombreuses farces des jumeaux lors de ses visites au terrier, donc une qui avait pu résultat de colorer les cheveux de cette dernière en rose flash pendant une semaine.

Macgonagall se tourna pour voir qui était à l'origine des rires et quand elle vit le quatuor rire, elle ne préféra pas intervenir se contenant de leur envoyer un regard noir. Séverus Snape était lui aussi amusé, il se rappelant parfaitement d'une Macgonagall rouge furax arrivant au Square Grimaud avec une chevelure rose flash. Elle avait pénétré dans le salon avec un regard noir pestant contre les jumeaux. Voyant sa fureur nul n'avait osé faire une remarque mais tous se retenaient de rire. Elle lui avait d'ailleurs demandé s'il ne pouvait pas faire une potion qui lui en débarrasserait mais Séverus n'avait pas réussit, il avait du reconnaître que les jumeaux étaient doués.

Sous la menace de leur mère les jumeaux avaient du donner l'antidote à Macgonagall au bout de deux jours mais cela suffisait à garder un souvenir mémorable.

Macgonagall toussa avant de reprendre la parole :

_ Nos deux préfets en chef pour cette année seront Miss Granger et M Malefoy, ils auront leur propre appartement chacun compte tenue des différences entre les maisons mais ils feront leur ronde ensemble et vous leur devrez respect et obéissance. Aux deux !

Elle rajouta ces deux derniers mots en lançant un regard noir du côté des Serpentards mais également du côté des Gryffondors.

Un garçon de Serdaigle leva une main tremblante.

_ Oui ?

_ Qu'en est-il des deux garçons ?

_ J'allais justement y venir. Ils sont inconscients pour le moment, leurs jours ne sont pas en danger mais nous ignorons qui ils sont et comment est ce qu'ils ont pu arriver jusqu'à Poudlard sans l'aide d'une personne au sein de l'école.

Rusard apparut à ce moment là dans la grande salle tout essoufflé :

_ Ils se sont réveillés !


	3. Chapter 3: Interrogations

Coucou à tous ! Le chapitre suivant, marquera le début des explications mais il faudra attendre les chapitres suivants pour les avoir toutes.

Merci à Mailoan, Cha et Emayelle pour leurs commentaires, Mailoan pense que les jumeaux viennent du futur. Qui pense comme elle ? Début de réponse dans le chapitre suivant.

**Chapitre 3 : Interrogations**

_Rusard apparut à ce moment là dans la grande salle tout essoufflé :_

__ Ils se sont réveillés !_

Un grand silence accompagna dans les premiers temps cette annonce puis soudain un énorme murmure monta dans la grande salle pour se finir par des cris.

_ On va savoir qui ils sont…

_ Pas possible qu'ils se soient réveillés aussi tôt j'étais sur qu'ils faisaient semblant !

_ Est-ce qu'on peut aller les voir tu crois ?

Macgonagall leva les mains en signe d'apaisement et la grande salle se tut immédiatement.

_ Je demande à nos préfets en chef ainsi qu'aux préfets de maintenir le calme dans la grande salle le temps du repas et après de bien vouloir ramener les élèves dans leur dortoir. Quand les préfets en chef auront accomplit cette tache qu'ils me rejoignent à l'infirmerie, où je me rends de ce pas avec les autres professeurs pour en apprendre un peu plus sur ces deux garçons.

Des murmures de protestation commencèrent à se faire entendre mais un énorme regard noir et glacial de Séverus les étouffa dans l'œuf. Bien que le professeur de potions et maintenant directeur adjoint ait été reconnu comme étant du côté de l'Ordre, il n'en demeurait pas moins menaçant.

Les élèves commencèrent à entamer leur repas en bavardant à voix basse. Les conversations les plus houleuses se firent entendre à la table des Gryffondors et des Serpentards.

Du côté des Gryffondors :

_ Je vous l'avez dit se sont des espions, ils n'ont pas pu se remettre aussi rapidement de leurs émotions, s'ils avaient vraiment reçus des blessures de cette importance la.

_ Ron ne soit pas aussi têtu et borné, madame Pompresh est une excellente guérisseuse et rien ne dit qu'ils soient rétablis de leurs blessures, ils sont juste conscients.

_ Ta naïveté te perdra un jour Mione.

Ginny et Harry se turent préférant laisser leurs deux amis débattre comme à leur habitude en priant pour que cela ne finisse pas en dispute comme les trois quart du temps.

Du côté des Serpentards :

_ Tu crois que se sont des espions de Tu sais qui ?

_ On aurait été mis au courant par nos pères tu ne crois pas Drago ? Drago ?

Celui émergea des pensées dans lesquelles il était plongé depuis l'apparition des jumeaux.

_ Tu es d'accord avec qui Théodore ou moi ?

_ Pansy tu m'agaces et je pense que si notre Lord avait conçu un plan nos pères nous en aurait fait part.

_ C'est vrai qu'un père en aurait fait part à son traître de fils

_ Tu as quelque chose à redire Blaise ?

_ Tout le monde n'est pas autant dans la confidence des activités de Tu sais qui que ton père mais je doute qu'il t'en fasse toujours part

_ Peut être est ce que parce qu'il lui est toujours resté loyal contrairement à certains…

Il insista sur le certains en dévisageant Blaise et Théodore.

_ Qu'est ce que tu insinues ?

_ Moi mais rien, c'est vous qui en faites des déductions.

_ C'est sur que toi en matière de loyauté, tu es irréprochable…

Drago serra les poings, il faisait allusion à la mort de Dumbledore. Il avait été innocenté grâce au témoignage de son parrain mais le ministère ainsi que son propre camp avait des doutes sur lui et chacun des deux garder un œil sur lui. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire de faux pas. Il ne voulait plu suivre les traces de son père et devenir Mangemorts mais être entouré de Serpentards à l'école ne faciliter pas sa démarche. Il devait garder son apparence d'avant, c'est pourquoi il fit semblant d'être furieux :

_ Espèce de….

Pansy interrompit leur dispute.

_ Ca suffit les gars, ne vous disputer pas pour ça. Notre camp a déjà pas mal souffert pour rétablir un équilibre, inutile que des petites querelles de gamin viennent le perturber.

Tous se turent après sa remarque, elle avait beau être agaçante et collante quand il s'agissait des cours ou de Drago, surtout de Drago mais dès qu'il s'agissait du Seigneur des Ténèbres elle s'avérait être souvent une bonne tacticienne et de bon conseil.

Du côté de l'infirmerie :

Les professeurs se tenaient debout autour des deux lits dans lesquels étaient allongés les deux jeunes hommes. Les deux avaient les yeux ouverts mais paraissaient totalement épuisés. L'un des deux regarda autour de lui un peu étonné. L'autre quand à lui ne bougeait pas mais tenait son regard fixé sur son frère. Ils étaient tous les deux blonds, la peau pâle, les yeux bruns, de taille normale: 1m80. Séverus crut avoir en face de lui deux répliques de son neveu, si on excepter la couleur des yeux, mais il savait que c'était impossible. Il avait bien une explication plausible mais il se dit qu'elle était impossible et il la chassa bien vite de son esprit.

Il se jura d'éclaircir ce mystère, pour cela fallait il peut être savoir d'où ils venaient. Il prit la parole doucement ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas habituellement :

_ Vous êtes à Poudlard en sécurité, j'ignore qui vous a causé ses blessures mais qui que se soit, il ne pourra pas vous atteindre désormais.

Celui des deux garçons qui avait observé autour de lui se racla la gorge avant de prendre la parole d'une voix affaiblie :

_ Je me prénomme Damien et mon frère Daniel. Comme vous avez du le remarquer nous sommes jumeaux. Je vous remercie de nous avoir soignés mais j'ai juste une question avant que vous ne nous en posez d'autres.

Séverus acquissa d'un signe de tête :

_ Qu'est ce que Poudlard ?


	4. Chapter 4: Quelques explications

Chapitre 4: Quelques explications.

Merci à mes rewieuses : Emayelle :) , Cha:) , Sarah S et Vampireclamp

La théorie de Cha sur un univers parallèle duquel proviendrait les jumeaux est intéressante^^ Cela aurait pas eu être une possibilité mais non. Réponse dans le prochain chapitre, je suis un auteur sadique XD

**Petite précision : je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai oublié de mettre un détail très important dans mon histoire, les jumeaux ont 17 ans. Je n'ai pas fait la modification dans le chapitre précédant mais elle apparait dans celui-ci. **

_Celui des deux garçons qui avait observé autour de lui se racla la gorge avant de prendre la parole d'une voix affaiblie :_

__ Je me prénomme Damien et mon frère Daniel. Comme vous avez du le remarquer nous sommes jumeaux. Nous avons 17 ans. Je vous remercie de nous avoir soignés mais j'ai juste une question avant que vous ne nous en posez d'autres._

_Séverus acquiesça d'un signe de tête :_

__ Qu'est ce que Poudlard ?_

Les professeurs se consultèrent du regard abasourdis, ils ne savaient pas que Poudlard était une école de sorcellerie alors qu'ils y avaient atterrit en transplanant. Tous les sorciers connaissent l'existence de Poudlard. A moins que…

Séverus devançant ses collègues :

_ Si je vous dis que la magie existe, quelle est votre réponse ?

_ Elle n'existe pas, se ne sont que des tours de passe passe et d'illusions.

_ Dan ! Excusez mon frère mais j'aurais sans doute répondu la même chose que lui il y a quelques jours mais avec ce qui c'est passé aujourd'hui je ne suis plus sur de rien...

Il se mit à trembler semblant revivre un souvenir douloureux. Daniel se leva de son lit avant que l'un des professeurs ne put réagir et alla se poser à côté de son frère et lui toucha le bras en signe d'apaisement. Damien se calma immédiatement.

_ Je suis désolé mais nous avons été éprouvé, nous avons subit une attaque que ne nous pouvons même pas expliquer, nous avons perdu notre père et nous avons atterrit par je ne sais quel miracle dans un endroit dont nous ignorions l'existence jusqu'à cette après midi.

Macgonagall prit la parole doucement :

_ Je comprends que vous aviez été éprouvé par tant d'émotions mais nous avons besoin d'en savoir plus pour vous soigner efficacement et pour pouvoir éventuellement nous protéger à l'avenir.

_ Je croyais que nous étions en sécurité ici ?

_ Oui vous l'êtes si vos poursuivants ne vous on pas suivit pour le moment mais tôt ou tard ils risquent d'apprendre où vous vous trouvez et s'il s'agit bien des personnes auxquels nous pensons plus tôt nous aurons la confirmation plus tôt nous mettrons des mesures en place pour que votre présence entre ses murs demeure secrète.

Les deux jumeaux échangèrent un regard et Daniel commença alors son récit :

_ Nous avons grandit dans une petite ville anglaise avec notre père. Nous étions alors deux adolescents ordinaires sans trop de problème jusqu'à nos onze ans. Notre père du jour au lendemain, nous a dit de faire nos bagages et de n'emporter que le strict minimum avec nous, depuis ce jour là nous changeons de ville tous les six mois, évidemment changer de ville tous les six mois n'a pas facilité notre scolarité, au départ nous allions en cours mais bien vite notre père nous a donné des cours à la maison. Nous avions trouvé un rythme de travail et nous avons réussit à nous faire à cette vie. Les choses se sont dégradées le mois dernier, notre père paraissait de plus en plus inquiet, il murmurer sans cesse : « Bientôt », « Ils vont nous retrouvé », « Il faut que je le dise », « Pas encore prêt ».

Il fit une pause fatigué d'avoir autant parlé, son frère le relaya alors à son tour :

_ Le weekend dernier il nous a convoqués dans son bureau. Il nous a fait jurer de ne rien dire à qui que se soit et que le moment venu on obéirait selon les consignes qu'il allait nous donner. Nous avons donc juré mais si nous avions su ce qui allait se produire, nous n'aurions jamais juré.

Pendant ce temps du côté de la grande salle :

Les élèves avaient finit rapidement leurs repas, tous plus préoccupés par les nouveaux arrivants que par le contenu de leurs assiettes, sauf Ron qui comme à son habitude s'était précipité sur les plats.

Les préfets en chef réclamèrent donc le silence et confièrent les élèves aux préfets de chaque maison, à savoir : Ginny et Ron pour Gryffondor, Pansy et Blaise pour Serpentard, Luna et Cho pour Serdaigle ainsi qu'Hannah et Justin pour Pouffsoufle.

Hermione et Drago prirent donc le chemin de l'infirmerie. Drago au bout de quelques pas ne pu résister à la tentation de faire enrager Hermione :

_ Alors ça fait quoi d'avoir un peu de prestige ?

_ La ferme !

_ Mais c'est qu'elle sort vite les griffes la lionne

_ Tu craches toujours aussi rapidement ton venin. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils t'ont fait confiance au procès mais pour moi tu ne restes qu'un sale traitre !

Drago se reforgea à ses paroles, il ne menait pas un double jeu mais il savait que sa réputation de mangemort ne le lâcherait pas de sitôt.

_ Je préfère être un traitre à son sang, qu'une sang de bourbe !

_ Tu n'es qu'un sale petit con Malefoy

Nos préfets arrivèrent donc à l'infirmerie tout en se lançant des insultes, ils ouvrirent la porte au moment où ils entendirent cette phrase :

_ Nous avons donc juré mais si nous avions su ce qui allait se produire, nous n'aurions jamais juré.


	5. Chapter 5: Suite des explications

Chapitre 5: Suite des explications

Merci à Ballorchidee, H223, Cha, Emmayelle et Lisou pour leurs commentaires.

Lisou oui effectivement j'essaye de poster minimum une fois par semaine en fonction de mon travail. Je suis salariée à 35 heures et je suis en plein déménagement, j'emménage avec mon compagnon donc j'ai peu de temps libre en ce moment lol.

Pour les jumeaux ait qu'ils aient 17 ans sera important par la suite.

_Nos préfets arrivèrent donc à l'infirmerie tout en se lançant des insultes, ils ouvrirent la porte au moment où ils entendirent cette phrase : _

__ Nous avons donc juré mais si nous avions su ce qui allait se produire, nous n'aurions jamais juré._

Il s'arrêta en entendant la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir. Les deux préfets toujours furax l'un envers l'autre entrèrent chacun à leur tour, prenant bien garde de ne pas se toucher.

_ Entrez donc et venez prendre place avec nous. Damien et Daniel voici nos deux préfets en chef : Miss Hermione Granger et Monsieur Drago Malefoy.

Drago et les jumeaux se fixèrent de longues minutes, croyant chacun apercevoir son reflet dans un miroir, si on excluait bien sur la couleur des yeux, mais les trois reprirent bien vite leur esprit, ils ne se connaissaient pas et ne voyaient pas quel moyen ils auraient un lien de parenté, après tout, nous avons tous théoriquement un jumeau sur terre.

_ Daniel poursuivez votre récit je vous en prie, vous pouvez parler sans crainte devant nos préfets.

Daniel reprit donc son récit :

_ Comme je vous le disais nous n'aurions jamais du lui promettre, il nous a dit qu'il était recherché depuis des années par des espions et que c'est pour cela que nous bougions sans cesse de ville depuis nos onze ans. Ils avaient retrouvé sa trace récemment et que nous étions en danger.

Séverus pensa pour lui : * Tu m'étonnes, une fois qu'ils ont découvert la supercherie, ils n'ont pas du mettre longtemps à le retrouver. *

_ Il nous a dit qu'ils avaient retrouvé sa trace et qu'il n'avait plus assez de force pour nous assurer une protection digne de ce nom. Il nous a fait promettre que si les hommes venaient à l'attaquer que ne devions pas chercher à le protéger mais nous enfuir en pensant très fort à Poudlard dans notre tête. Nous l'avons pris pour un fou mais nous avons quand même juré d'obéir.

Il s'interrompit et laissa Damien continuer le récit à sa place :

_ En début d'après midi alors que comme à notre habitude nous jouions à la PS3, nous avons entendu un grand fracas dans le salon.

Drago l'interrompit :

_ La PS3, qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

Hermione le fusilla du regard :

_ La PS3 est une console de jeu moldu mais tu le serais, si tu n'étais pas dans ton petit monde parfait de sang pur.

Séverus la fit taire d'un regard noir. Macgonagall les sermonna :

_ Miss Granger il me semble que nous avons innocenté Monsieur Malefoy et qu'il était clair qu'il voulait entrer dans l'Ordre, mettez de côté ces querelles stupides et puériles je vous prie et comportez vous en adultes, tous les deux.

Daniel et Damien paraissait perdus et Daniel les interrogea :

_ Moldu ? Sang pur ?

_ Vous comprendrez en temps et en heure, poursuivez votre récit je vous en prie et vous aurez toutes les explications nécessaires.

Damien reprit donc :

_ Nous avons donc entendu un grand bruit dans le salon, nous nous sommes précipités et c'est la que nous avons aperçu des hommes en capes noires, vêtus d'un masque menaçant notre père avec des bouts de bois pointés sur lui.

_ Bouts de bois ? Mais ils sortent d'où ces deux la ?

_ Monsieur Malefoy vous nous interrompez encore une fois et vous attendrez la fin du récit dehors.

Drago n'osa rien répliquer à Macgonagall

Daniel prit la suite du récit sentant son frère fatigué et que les paroles qu'il allait prononcer seraient dures pour eux deux :

_ Les individus ont commencé à murmurer des paroles bizarres et des jets de lumière ont jaillis de leurs bouts de bois pour aller toucher notre père en pleine poitrine, il c'est mis à hurler de douleur sur le sol. Nous n'avons pu rester sans rien faire nous nous sommes précipités sur notre père pour le protéger.

Les individus ont cessés leurs paroles et nous observer en ricanant, plusieurs ont pris la parole en demandant à notre père comment il avait réussit à avoir des bâtards pendant sa cavale, qu'est ce qu'ils allaient faire de nous. Notre père nous a supplié de faire ce qu'on lui avait promis mais nous n'avons pu nous y résoudre, nous sommes resté entre lui et ces hommes. Ils ont recommencés avec leurs paroles étranges et nous avons reçu de plein fouet les faisceaux lumineux qui se sont dirigés vers nous, c'était horrible, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir de douleur quand à mon frère je voyais sur lui apparaître des coupures qui sortaient de nulle part, puis ils sont échangés et je me suis mis à être entaillé de partout. Notre père nous a suppliés de le laisser et de faire comme convenu.

A un moment un homme à prononcer une formule qui ressemblait à abavakebavra et un jet vert à jaillit de son bout de bois, notre père nous a écartés violemment, il a reçut le faisceau et…

Il ne pu prononcer les paroles suivantes la gorge nouée par l'émotion. Tous connaissaient la suite le sort de la mort ne pardonnait jamais….

Hermione prit la parole, la gorge nouée par l'émotion du récit :

_ Vous n'auriez pu rien faire avec ton frère, ces hommes sont des monstres, si vous n'étiez pas parvenu à vous enfuir, vous auriez subit le même sort que votre père, ces hommes sont sans pitié.

Damien demanda alors d'une voix chargée de sanglots :

_ Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Tu n'étais pas à notre place, nous aurions pu tenter un massage cardiaque, je ne sais pas, n'importe quoi mais pas le laisser la, raide sur le sol sans pouls.

_ Je connais l'effet de ce faisceau comme vous l'appeler, notre directeur a été tué l'année dernière par celui-ci, et je peux t'assurer qu'il n'y a aucun moyen de ramener la personne.

Tous les professeurs à l'évocation de Dumbledore baissèrent la tête, se rappelant le souvenir douloureux de la vue de son corps sans vie. Séverus tout particulièrement qui ne c'était toujours pas remis du geste qu'il avait commit.

Daniel reprit alors :

_ Nous avons donc fait comme notre oncle nous avait fait promettre, nous nous somme tenus la main et nous avons pensé très fort à Poudlard. La suite vous la connaissait bien que je n'explique toujours pas comment nous avons atterrit ici.

_ Vous avez fait ce que l'on appelle de la magie instinctive.

Damien ricana bruyamment :

_ De la magie ? Vous nous faites marcher c'est ça ? Nous sommes dans un hôpital psychiatrique ?

Les professeurs échangèrent un regard, il leur faudra un petit moment de travail pour leur expliquer et surtout qu'ils apprennent à utiliser leur magie. Ils se concertèrent du regard et se tournèrent alors vers les deux préfets en chef.

Drago qui n'aimait pas ce regard, comprit soudainement.

_ Ah non ! Vous n'allez pas nous demandez de les chaperonner ? Granger n'a qu'à s'en charger, à près tout elle est aussi sang…fille de moldu comme eux.

Séverus calma patiemment son filleul.

_ Drago, tu le feras, sans rechigner avec Miss Granger, si leur père était traqué par les mangemorts je doute qu'il n'est était qu'un moldu, réfléchis un peu ! D'ailleurs quel est votre nom de famille jeunes hommes ?

_ Black, Damien et Daniel Black, notre père s'appelait Regulus Black….


	6. Chapter 6: Les fils Black

Chapitre 6: Les fils Black

Merci à Lilya, H223, lisou, ballorchidee, Mailoan, Emayelle et Vampireclamp pour vos commentaires qui m'ont fait super plaisir et qui m'ont motivé à poster. Chapitre suivant semaine prochaine.

Bonne lecture à tous !

__ Drago, tu le feras, sans rechigner avec Miss Granger, si leur père était traqué par les mangemorts je doute qu'il n'est était qu'un moldu, réfléchis un peu ! D'ailleurs quel est votre nom de famille jeunes hommes ?_

__ Black, Damien et Daniel Black, notre père s'appelait Regulus Black…._

Cette phrase fit l'effet d'une bombe. Tous se regardèrent interloqués. Regulus avait été déclaré mort, assassiné plusieurs années avant au cours d'une mission pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Hermione fut comme toujours la première à réagir :

_ Mais, mais c'est impossible, quand on était au square Grimaud, Sirius nous avait dit que son frère était mort. Kreattur qui paraissait si sur de la mort de son cher maître.

_ Miss Granger, calmez vous je vous en prie, nous sommes tout aussi abasourdis que vous !

Séverus l'avait interrompu, lui aussi sonné par les événements. Il avait toujours cru que Regulus Black était mort depuis des années mais manifestement il avait réussit à faire croire à sa mort pour pouvoir s'occuper de ses fils.

Daniel et Damien se regardèrent, incrédules. Leur père était censé être mort avant sa mort ? Et ils avaient l'air de le connaitre.

_ Euh excusez nous mais vous connaissiez notre père ?

Les professeurs se consultèrent du regard ne sachant pas trop quoi leur révéler sur leur père.

Séverus se racla la gorge.

_ On peut dire ça, il était un peu plus âgé que moi, nous étions dans la même maison tous les deux Serpentards, à la fin de ses études, il a rejoint le camp des méchants puis il a été tué au cours d'un combat du moins c'est ce qu'il a réussit à faire croire. C'était le frère de Sirius Black, le parrain d'Harry Potter qui est aussi mort il y a un an suite à un combat. A croire que la famille Black est maudite.

_ Hé ! Ma mère est une black je te rappelle !

Drago avait protesté à l'insinuation de son parrain. Il eut une lueur de lucidité.

_ Ca veut dire qu'on est des cousins lointains ! Nos parents étaient cousins, ce qui pourrait expliquer…

Drago se tut, les jumeaux avaient également compris la fin de sa phrase.

_ Oui cela pourrait en effet.

Un petit moment de silence s'en suivit et Séverus posa la question qui lui bruler les lèvres depuis qu'ils avaient annoncé que Regulus était leur père :

_ Est-ce que votre mère est toujours en vie ?

Les jumeaux se regardèrent et soupirèrent.

_ Nous ne connaissons pas notre mère, nous ne l'avons jamais vu et quand un jour nous avons osé poser la question à notre père, il nous a répondu qu'elle était partie et qu'il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Nous avons refait quelques tentatives pour en savoir plus mais sans succès, il se borner à nous répété la même chose avec un air triste au départ et si on insistait il devait souvent furax. Nous sommes désolés de ne pas pouvoir vous répondre.

Séverus soupira, il s'en serrait douté, ça aurait été trop simple. Ils allaient donc devoir garder les jumeaux et tirer cette affaire au clair.

Daniel se racla la gorge d'une petite toux discrète.

Macgonagall le regarda avec un regard encourageant pour l'inciter à prendre la parole.

_ Excusez nous mais qui est Harry Potter ? Et Serpentard ?

Rogue soupira :

_ Les explications vont être longues….Comme nous le disons, Drago et Miss Granger vous aurez la charge de tout leur expliquer et de les aider à développer leur magie, pendant ce temps vous serez dispenser de cours, nous vous donnerons des leçons particulière en soirée.

Les deux préfets se regardèrent horrifiés d'avoir à passer autant de temps ensemble mais Drago eut un petit sourire :

_ Je me ferais une joie de leur expliquer qui est Harry Potter.

Hermione lui lança un regard furibond :

_ Je me charge de leur expliquer qui est Harry, toi tu t'occupes de leur expliquer ta foutue maison !

Voyant qu'une dispute aller éclater entre les deux jeunes gens Macgonagall les interrompit.

_ Cela suffit. Nous allons laisser les jumeaux se reposer et se faire soigner, quand ils auront reprit des forces, vous leur apporterait les réponses nécessaires en étant le plus près de la vérité et de manière impartiale, est ce que c'est clair ?

Les deux baissèrent la tête et acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête.

_ Bien maintenant nous allons vous laisser jeunes hommes aux mains de notre infirmière, essayez de vous reposer, les prochains jours ne vont pas être faciles pour vous.

Les professeurs suivis des préfets en chef quittèrent l'infirmerie. Macgonagall prit la parole une fois la porte de l'infirmerie refermée derrière elle :

_ Séverus ainsi que Miss Granger et Monsieur Malefoy suivez moi dans mon bureau, j'aimerais encore vous parler avant que chacun ne rejoigne sa chambre.

Un petit commentaire ? XD


	7. Chapter 7:Consignes et mauvaise surprise

Chapitre 7: Consignes et mauvaise surprise

Coucou à tous, un nouveau chapitre. Merci à H223, Maiolan et nis pour leurs commentaires.

Petit rappel on ne tue pas l'auteur sinon celui-ci ne peut pas poster la suite de l'histoire^^

_Les professeurs suivis des préfets en chef quittèrent l'infirmerie. Macgonagall prit la parole une fois la porte de l'infirmerie refermée derrière elle :_

__ Séverus ainsi que Miss Granger et Monsieur Malefoy suivez moi dans mon bureau, j'aimerais encore vous parler avant que chacun ne rejoigne sa chambre._

Ils prirent donc le chemin du bureau de la directrice en silence. Drago et Hermione se jetaient de temps en temps des coups d'œil haineux mais sans dire un mot.

Drago en profita pour observer Hermione à la dérobée :

*Elle est plutôt mignonne mine de rien, ses cheveux en broussaille lui donnait un côté plutôt sexy. Non mais ça ne va pas, à quoi tu penses là ? C'est une sang de bourbe Drago, une sang de bourbe*

Il secoua sa tête comme pour chasser ses pensées. Hermione l'observa secouer la tête et le regarda d'un air interrogateur, pour toute réponse, il lui envoya un regard noir. Contrariée elle tourna la tête.

*Non mais pour qui il se prend celui la je le regarde pour m'assurer qu'il va bien et il m'envoie bouler. Depuis je m'assure de son bien à celui la d'ailleurs ? Tu devrais être contente ma vieille s'il ne va pas bien pas l'inverse !*

Ils arrivèrent devant l'escalier en colimaçon qu'ils gravirent un à un après que Macgonagall eut prononcé le mot de passe : Albus.

_ Prenez place, je vous en prie.

Une fois les quatre occupants de la place installée, elle reprit :

_ Bien, je ne pense pas que ces jumeaux mentent mais néanmoins, nous ne pouvons leur faire confiance, Miss Granger et M Malefoy vous profiterez donc des cours de soutien pour les observer et nous rapporter le moindre geste suspect…

_ Mais ! Si se sont des espions comme vous le pensez, n'y a-t-il pas un risque de danger en leur dévoilant le château ? Et si… ?

Macgonagall eut un raclement de gorge un peu irritée interrompant Hermione dans ses questionnements. Celle-ci baissa la tête comme un enfant pris en faute. Malefoy ricana intérieurement de la voir se faire rabaisser quand à Rogue il demeura impassible comme à son habitude.

_ Comme j'allais le dire avant de me faire interrompre par Miss Granger, vous ne leur ferait visiter qu'une partie du château, celle que les mangemorts ont déjà pu explorer l'année dernière en envahissant l'école. C'est-à-dire la salle sur demande ainsi que toutes les ailes du château. Les dortoirs, les cachots ainsi que bien entendu les passages secrets sont à exclure.

Elle avait insisté sur passage secret en regardant Hermione.

*Elle sait donc que Harry, Ron et moi nous en avons emprunté, il faudra que j'en parle à Harry.*

Malefoy lui n'avait rien perdu de cet échange silencieux et se promit de cuisiner la lionne à ce sujet dès que possible.

_ Bien, je pense que cette entrevue est terminée, Séverus ramenez donc nos deux jeunes gens à leur quartiers.

Ils s'apprêtèrent à sortir quand Macgonagall dit :

_ Miss Granger vous pouvez rapporter ce que vous venez d'entendre à messieurs Potter et Weasley, ainsi qu'a Miss Weasley, ce que vous n'auriez sans doute pas manqué de faire sans ma permission.

Sur ces dernières paroles Séverus prit la tête de leur petit cortège, il les amena devant un tableau représentant les 4 blasons de Poudlard. Hermione se nota pour elle-même qu'elle n'avait jamais aperçu ce tableau avant. Rogue sembla lire dans ses pensées :

_ Vous pouvez à présent voir ce tableau parce que vous êtes préfets en chef, ceci est un moyen de préserver votre calme pour ne pas vous faire embêter par les autres élèves.

Hermione voulut ouvrir la bouche mais Rogue devança sa question :

_ Si votre question était mais comment on pourra faire venir nos amis, la réponse est vous ne pouvez pas, ces quartiers sont privés et exclusivement réservés aux préfets en chef, si vous tentez de contourner le règlement en amenant une tierce personne nous le serons.

Avant qu'Hermione ne put protester il reprit comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué la mine contrariée de cette dernière :

_ Bien je vous laisse, votre mot de passe est : Rentrée, vous pourrez le changer mais uniquement à deux

Il insista sur ces dernières paroles en regardant son neveu qui semblait déjà réjouit de pouvoir mettre Granger dehors de chez elle.

_ Encore votre salon et votre salle de bain sont communes, vos chambres sont déjà attribuées pour éviter toute dispute, bonne soirée.

Il avait débité la dernière phrase avec rapidité, se doutant la réaction des deux concernés et tourna rapidement les talons en un tourbillonnement de cape.

Les deux élèves se regardèrent et semblant réaliser hurlèrent ensemble:

_ Quoi ? Nos appartements sont communs, ce n'était pas prévu ça !

_ Quoi ? Je vais devoir partager mes appartements avec elle !

Après un moment de bouillonnement intérieur, ils se calmèrent, tournant chacun le dos à l'autre. Après un moment de silence qui parut une éternité, Hermione lança d'une petite voix craignant la réaction du Serpentard :

_ On devrait peut être rentré dans nos appartements?

Malefoy se tourna narquois vers elle :

_ La lionne aurait elle peur du serpent ?

Hermione s'indigna :

_ Dans tes rêves Malefoy !

Elle se tourna furax vers le tableau et d'une voix froide :

_ Rentrée

Le tableau s'écarta et Hermione s'engouffra dans le passage sans un mot, Drago la suivit de près. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux en découvrant leur salon. Il était plus conviviale, deux fauteuils posés de part et d'autre d'une cheminée. Les murs étaient ornés d'étagères remplis de livres. De part et d'autre du salon il avait deux portes avec chaque un tableau représentant un lion et un serpent (je sais, pas très original mais je manquais d'inspiration ce coup la), face à eux se tenait une porte ouverte qui donnait sur la salle de bain. Hermione émerveillée par la bibliothèque, tendit la main vers un des ouvrages à sa portée et se mit à l'ouvrir et le parcourir des yeux. Drago en la voyant faire ricana :

_ Un vrai rat de bibliothèque, tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher pas vrai ?

Elle lui jeta un regard noir mais ne lui répondit rien, ne voulant pas rentrer dans son jeu. Drago n'étant pas de cet avis, bien décidé à l'embêter s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura dans son cou la faisant frissonner:

_ Je te trouble Granger ?

Celle-ci furax, se retourna prête à le gifler mais il retient sa main.

_ Tut tut, tu crois vraiment que tu fais le poids face à un ancien mangemort ?

_ Je savais que tu n'avais pas changé, tu es toujours ce petit con ignoble, je ne sais pas comment ils ont pu te faire confiance.

_ Peut être parce que j'ai changé mais rien ne m'empêche de m'amuser avec toi Granger.

Il se pencha vers elle…

ALORS? (Auteur sadique XD)


	8. Chapter 8: Réunion

Chapitre 8: Réunion

Coucou à tous !

Merci à amber1994, MisssnapeMalefoy, H223 et à L'écharpe verte

Désolé pour le retard. Un chapitre un peu plus long que les autres.

Les premiers chapitres ont été un peu longs narrativement parce qu'il fallait que je plante le décor, les prochains chapitres comporteront beaucoup plus d'éclipses dans le temps.

Bonne lecture

__ Peut être parce que j'ai changé mais rien ne m'empêche de m'amuser avec toi Granger._

_Il se pencha vers elle….._

Hermione fut prise de panique en le voyant s'approcher et tenta de se débattre, le jeune l'attira alors à lui en lui tirant le poignet et lui susurra à l'oreille :

_ Espèce d'idiote, je ne te ferais rien

Il la relâcha subitement et disparut dans sa chambre. Hermione resta un long moment, interloquée sans pouvoir bouger puis elle se ressaisît et se refugia à son tour dans sa chambre. La nuit fut longue pour les deux, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi Malefoy avait essayé de la provoquer de cette façon. Drago lui, se tourner et retourner dans tous les sens dans son lit, il l'avait trouvé désirable, le fait de sentir son corps contre le sien quand il l'avait amené à lui, lui avait fait ressentir un trouble qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit auparavant et cela le frustrer. Ils finirent tous les deux par trouver le sommeil au environ de 3 heures du matin.

Le lendemain dans la grande salle Hermione s'installa à la table des Gryffondors avec des énormes cernes sous les yeux, Ginny et Harry s'en aperçurent mais ne dirent rien, ils savaient que si Hermione souhaitait leur en parler, elle le ferait. Ron par contre comme à son habitude mit les pieds dans le plat :

_ Mione pourquoi t'as des cernes sous les yeux ? Si c'est un coup de la fouine, je vais le massacrer.

Il jeta un regard mauvais en direction de la table des Serpentard mais la place de Malefoy était vide, il ne devait pas être encore levé.

_ Calme toi Ron, non Malefoy ne m'a rien fait, j'ai eu du mal à m'endormir à cause de mes nouveaux appartements.

Neville se joignit à ce moment la à la conversation :

_ C'est vrai que tu as des appartements pour toi toute seule maintenant, qu'est ce que ça fait ?

Hermione faillit recracher sa tisane, c'est vrai qu'elle ne leur avait pas dit qu'elle partager ses appartements avec la fouine, elle pesa le pour et le contre mais se dit que plus tôt serait le mieux :

_ En fait je n'ai pas techniquement d'appartement pour moi toute seule, je partage mon salon et ma salle de bain avec Malefoy.

_ Quoi ?

_ Quoi ?

_ QUOI ?

Harry et Ginny avait réagit interloqués mais Ron lui avait hurlé dans la grande salle, faisant se retourner plusieurs personnes dans sa direction.

_ Je te remercie Ron pour ta discrétion, oui je partage mon salon et ma salle de bain avec Malefoy mais nous avons chacun notre chambre séparée. Petite précision, je n'ai pas malheureusement pas le droit de vous inviter dans ma salle commune du coup on se retrouvera à l'endroit habituel.

Elle sous entendait par l'endroit habituel la salle sur demande, celle-ci bien que ravagée par le feudemon, avait été restauré à l'identique ainsi que toutes les salles du château pendant l'été. L'Ordre avait participé à sa reconstruction.

_ D'ailleurs à propos d'endroit habituel, on s'y retrouve après le petit déjeuner vu que les cours ne démarrent que cette après midi.

Ils finirent le reste du petit déjeuner en silence et se rendirent dans la salle sur demande. Hermione passa devant la porte trois fois en pensant à une pièce où ils pourraient discuter.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une salle de taille modeste, comportant des fauteuils et des poufs de couleur verte. Minute VERTS ?

Les trois amis se retournèrent vers Hermione.

*Oups je crois que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de repenser à Malefoy à ce moment la.*

_ Désolé, c'est cette fouine de Malefoy qui me tracasse un peu mais ne vous inquiétez pas.

Elle repassa devant la porte 3 fois et cette fois ci les fauteuils et les poufs apparurent de couleur rouge et or.

Les murs étaient de couleur rouge également et les tapisseries accrochées à celle-ci ornées des blasons de Gryffondor.

Ron grommela :

_ Je préfère ça.

_ Désolé Ronald !

Elle avait insisté sur le Ronald, lui montrant bien que sa remarque l'avait quelque peu exaspéré.

_ Bien je vous ai demandé de me retrouver ici pour parler des jumeaux. Comme vous le savez Malefoy et moi nous avons rejoins les professeurs. Les jumeaux avaient déjà commencé leur récit. Tout d'abord, ils ont été élevés comme des moldus.

_ Pas possible ? Comment auraient ils pu transplaner ?

_ J'y viens Harry, j'y viens. Comme je le disais, ils ont été élevés comme des moldus, ils ont subit une attaque des mangemorts hier après midi, leur père était vise, ils n'étaient visiblement pas au courant de leur existence.

_ Comment est ce possible ?

Cette fois ci Hermione lança un regard noir à Ginny. Cette dernière baisa la tête comme un enfant prit en faute, Hermione pouvait se montrer redoutable en colère.

Elle fixa Harry avant de poursuivre.

_ Ce que vous allez entendre, risque d'être dur à entendre surtout pour toi Harry, mais leur nom de famille est Black. Se sont les fils de Regulus Black, les fils de Sirius.

Ginny et Ron eurent un sursaut de stupéfaction. Harry quand à lui resta sans bouger, fixant un point imaginaire devant lui, le regard vitreux.

_ Harry? Harry? HARRY!

L'intéressé sursauta. Il les regarda tour à tour, se demandant s'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise blague, mais ils paraissaient tous les trois sérieux.

_ Comment est ce possible ? Je veux dire si Sirius savait son frère en vie, il nous l'aurait dit, de même s'il avait des neveux. Comment croire que ce qu'ils racontent, n'est pas un mensonge ?

_ Nous le serons demain dans la Gazette, si le crime est découvert et je pense qu'il ne manquera pas de l'être, cela fera les gros titres.

_ Nous verrons bien, mais je persiste à ne pas leur faire confiance. Comment les approcher sans éveiller la suspicion ?

Hermione se racla la gorge.

_ Je pense que ce ne sera pas trop dur pour moi, je ne suivrais plus les cours avec vous cette année.

_ Quoi ? Mais qui nous passera les cours et nous aidera à faire nos devoirs ?

_ Ron !

_ Pardon, mais c'est vrai !

Ginny et Harry manquaient de s'étouffer sur les canapés tellement ils étaient pris d'un fou rire, Ron ne changerait jamais décidemment.

_ Je vais te manquer uniquement pour te passer les cours, merci Ronald !

_ Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire Mione !

_ Mais tu l'as pensé ! Bref je vais donner des cours particuliers aux jumeaux avec Malefoy, pour les aider à développer leur magie, et les professeurs nous donnerons des cours particuliers en soirée.

Ron vu rouge.

_ Tu vas rester seule avec la fouine et deux étrangers qui viennent d'arriver, qui pourraient être la solde de Voldemort ?

_ Ron, je sais me défendre et je pense que….

Elle marqua une pause pour chercher ses mots.

_ Je pense que l'on peut faire confiance à Malefoy.

Cette fois ci se fut Harry qui explosa :

_ Tu ferais confiance à la fouine ? Celui qui a faillit tuer Dumbledore je te le rappelle, un ancien mangemort.

_ Oui, je n'irais pas jusqu'à lui confier ma vie mais oui je pense qu'on peut lui faire confiance.

Ron et Harry protestèrent de plus belle, excédée elle sortit en claquant la porte de la salle sur demande.

_ Oups, je crois qu'on a un peu fait fort la !

_ Elle n'avait pas qu'à pas défendre ce traître !

_ Stop les garçons ! Vous y avez été un peu fort, et Ron on l'a innocenté, donc s'il est un traître, il l'est pour le camp d'en face, pas le notre. Quand aux jumeaux, ils ont l'air plutôt craquants sous leurs blessures, cela ne me dérangerait pas de me rapprocher d'eux pour faire connaissance.

Ron commença à montrer des signes de colère et Harry le calma d'un geste de la main.

_ Ron, pas de jalousie ! Ginny, ton idée n'est pas mauvaise, je te demande simplement de faire attention à toi.

Pendant ce temps Hermione avait regagné l'appartement des préfets en chef, toujours sur les nerfs, elle était tellement furax qu'elle ne vit pas que Drago était au milieu de la pièce et ce qui devait arriver arriva, elle le heurta de plein fouet et ils tombèrent tous les deux sur le sol.

Elle se trouvait désormais à califourchon sur son pire ennemi, les yeux plongés dans les siens, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de celles de dernier….


	9. Chapter 9: Première semaine

_Elle se trouvait désormais coincée sous son pire ennemi, les yeux plongés dans les siens, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de celle de ce dernier…._

Drago avait entendu pivoter le tableau et s'apprêtait à lancer une remarque moqueuse à la jeune femme mais avant qu'il n'ait pu comprendre ce qui lui arrivait il s'était retrouvé par terre avec au dessous de lui une Hermione visiblement troublée par le contact.

Il commença à son tour à se sentir troublé par leur promiscuité.

*Merlin, comme ça elle est plus que désirable. Ses lèvres, son corps collé au mien. Merlin Drago reprends toi, c'est ton ennemie, c'est Granger !*

Il se pencha vers elle, donnant l'illusion qu'il allait l'embrasser mais au dernier moment, il détourna légèrement et lui murmura à l'oreille :

_ Prends garde à toi petite lionne, fais attention où tu marches, la prochaine fois, je ne serais peut être pas aussi clément.

Il se recula et au dernier moment avant de se dégager d'elle, il ne put résister à la tentation de lui déposer un bisou sur le front. Une fois relevé, il disparut rapidement dans sa chambre.

Hermione mit quelque temps à reprendre ses esprits et fila dans la salle de bain se passer de l'eau sur le visage, son contact avec Malefoy avait provoqué un brasier sur ses joues.

Ils s'évitèrent soigneusement de la journée et les jours suivants. La semaine passa, sans incident notable, si ce n'est que le lendemain de la réunion entre nos quatre amis la gazette du sorcier avait publié un article sur la découverte d'un corps qui n'avait pu être identifié suite aux nombreux sortilèges de mutilation qu'il avait reçu mais la marque des ténèbres flottait au dessus de la maison. Les moldus avaient reçu des sortilèges d'oubliette par les aurors et aucun papier n'avait pu être retrouvé pour prouver l'identité de la personne. Les valises qui contenaient la plus part des affaires selon les aurors chargés de l'enquête avaient été détruites, ne laissant aucun indice. Cet article avait levé quelque peu les soupçons sur les jumeaux mais les professeurs et les élèves n'étaient pas déterminés à leur faire cent pour cent confiance.

Ginny se rendit à l'infirmerie pour annoncer la nouvelle aux jumeaux, ceux-ci bien qu'ayant la gorge encore nouée par l'émotion d'un deuil trop récent, la remercièrent. Elle commença à sympathiser avec eux, à vrai dire surtout plus avec Damien, Daniel était très peu bavard, se contentant d'hocher la tête pour approuver et de compléter éventuellement une phrase de son frère, mais jamais il ne lançait la conversation ou un nouveau sujet.

Entre midi et deux elle vient manger avec eux afin de pouvoir continuer les conversations qu'elle avait commencé la veille avec Damien.

Une amitié naquit entre les deux jeunes gens, Ron ne voyait pas ça d'un très bon œil mais se taisait, il ne voulait pas qu'en plus d'Hermione qui le boudait toujours que sa sœur lui fasse la tête.

Harry quand à lui, se creusait la tête pour trouver des hypothèses les plus farfelues les unes que les autres pour expliquer pourquoi Regulus Black n'était pas mort et surtout comment avait réussit à faire croire à cette dernière ? Il fit également le rapprochement avec les initiales trouvées sur le papier accompagnant le faux horcruxe. Il était tout à fait plausible qu'elle corresponde à Regulus Black et si c'était le cas, les mangemorts avaient du le récupérer dans l'attaque, il serait donc difficile de le retrouver.

Hermione quand à elle, passa le plus clair des ses journées à lire des manuels de cours afin de prendre de l'avance sur le programme scolaire, de temps en temps elle repensait à l'épisode avec Drago mais dès qu'elle se rappelait du contact de leurs deux corps elle chassait tout aussi vite les pensées qui l'envahissait.

Au bout de la semaine, les jumeaux remis de leurs blessures avaient quitté l'infirmerie pour rejoindre leurs appartements privés qui leur avait été attribués, situés non loin de celui des préfets en chef.

Daniel et Damien étant sur pied, Macgonagall envoya donc les deux préfets sur le chemin de traverse accompagnés des jumeaux pour leur acheter le nécessaire. Pour plus de précaution, ils avaient tous les quatre, mis en place un sortilège de dissimulation pour modifier légèrement leur apparence afin de pas être reconnus.

Ils arrivèrent au bar où ils se faufilèrent en essayant de se faire discret. Hermione tapota sur les célèbres briques faisant s'émerveillés les jumeaux.

Ils firent plusieurs boutiques sans incident, jusqu'à ce que les deux préfets ne tombent pas d'accord sur la prochaine boutique, Drago voulait aller chez Ollivander pour les baguettes mais Hermione voulait passer d'abord chez Fleury et Bott pour les livres des jumeaux. Sentant le ton monter entre les deux et voyant les passants les regarder avec insistance en passant, les jumeaux proposèrent que les deux préfets se séparent. Drago se dirigea donc avec les jumeaux vers la boutique d'Ollivander pour qu'ils obtiennent leur baguette magique pendant qu'Hermione prit le chemin de Fleury et Bott pour leur acheter leurs livres.

Hermione avait à peine mis le pied dans la boutique que de nombreux pops caractéristiques du transplanage suivis de hurlements. Elle fit demi-tour pour découvrir avec stupeur des mangemorts qui avaient commencé à s'en prendre à des passants.

Sans la moindre seconde d'hésitation elle sortit sa baguette et se lança dans le combat.

Drago pendant ce temps avait avec les jumeaux trouvé leurs baguettes, ils avaient donc décidé de prendre le chemin de Fleury et Bott quand ils entendirent des hurlements.

Drago paniqué fit rentrer les jumeaux dans la première boutique et leur demanda d'y rester jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne. Il sortit sa baguette et courut en direction des cris.

Il découvrit avec horreur Hermione au milieu des mangemorts, tentant de se défendre tant bien que mal, il engagea le combat au côté d'Hermione, au bout que plusieurs minutes de combat profitant de la fatigue d'Hermione un des mangemorts lui lança un sortilège cuisant à la jambe.

Hermione sentit une douleur cuisante à la jambe et la seconde d'après, elle eut une sensation étrange dans tout le corps, en voyant le regard horrifié de Malefoy, elle comprit, le sortilège de dissimulation avait disparu, elle apparaissait maintenant sous sa vraie identité face à plusieurs mangemorts….


	10. Chapter 10: Enlèvement

**_EDIT : Comme l'a fait remarquer Night Shade, j'ai fait revenir Dumbledore d'entre les morts, ce qui n'était pas mon intention, j'avais remanié le début de ma fiction avant de poster les premiers chapitres, du coup j'avais oublié entre autre de remanier celui ci. Je m'en excuse et j'ai fait la modification. Par contre pour la destruction de la salle sur demande, ce n'est pas une incohérence..._**

Chapitre 10 : Enlèvement

_Hermione sentit une douleur cuisante à la jambe et la seconde d'après, elle eut une sensation étrange dans tout le corps, en voyant le regard horrifié de Malefoy, elle comprit, le sortilège de dissimulation avait disparu, elle apparaissait maintenant sous sa vraie identité face à plusieurs mangemorts…._

Avant que Drago ou Hermione n'ait pu faire un geste, un des mangemorts s'empara d'Hermione et transplana avec elle. Les autres à leur tour disparurent sans que Drago n'ait pu les en empêcher.

Il resta quelques secondes hébété, puis il tomba au sol à genoux et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il garda cette posture plusieurs longues minutes, puis se releva. Si quelqu'un avait croisé son regard il aurait pu y lire une haine brulante. Il avait cru reconnaître son père parmi les mangemorts.

Il regagna la boutique où il avait laissé les jumeaux. En le voyant revenir seul et avec un air abattu, les jumeaux se précipitèrent vers lui et lui demandèrent ce qu'il s'était passé.

Il leur expliqua la situation, ils décidèrent de regagner Poudlard au plus vite pour annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à Mcgonagall.

Pendant ce temps Hermione était en bien mauvaise posture, elle se tenait maintenant cernée de toute part dans un grand hall. Elle toisa du regard tous les mangemorts qui la tenaient en joue.

_ Bande de lâches ! Même pas capable de vous montrer le visage à découvert pour attaquer ? Vous mettre à dix contre une femme.

Un des mangemorts ôta son masque et vient se placer devant elle, la baguette abaissait le long du corps. Il s'agissait d'un mangemort inconnu au bataillon, plutôt jeune, le teint légèrement mat, les yeux verts et les cheveux noirs.

_ Tu nous accuse de ne pas nous montrer le visage à découvert mais il me semble que tu étais toi-même sous un sortilège de dissimulation.

_ Il me semble que nous n'avons pas été présenté, donc je vous prierais de me vouvoyer.

_ Mike Barret enchanté, Mademoiselle Granger.

_ Je ne peux malheureusement pas en dire autant.

_ Et forte tête avec ça, il me semblerait messieurs qu'on est affaire à une vraie tigresse ou plutôt une lionne. Emmenez-la, elle m'agace.

Deux mangemorts la saisirent par les épaules pendant qu'un troisième la maintenait en joue avec sa baguette. Ils l'emmenèrent dans une cellule au sous sol, lui enlevèrent sa baguette et la laissèrent planter au milieu de la cellule.

Pendant ce temps la, Drago était revenu au château, accompagné des jumeaux, il courut jusqu'au bureau de la directrice et resta bloqué en bas face au phœnix sans le mot de passe.

Il tempêta, donna des coups de pied contre la statue, mais rien à faire. Les jumeaux le voyant s'énerver de plus en plus, se placèrent de part et d'autre de lui et posèrent leur main sur les épaules de Drago pour le faire se calmer. C'est alors qu'un phénomène improbable se produit, une grande bulle les enveloppa et se dirigea vers la statue qui pivota au moment même où la bulle la toucha. Ils restèrent un long moment sans bouger, encore abasourdis du phénomène.

Puis Drago sembla se réveiller et gravit les escaliers quatre à quatre suivit de près par les jumeaux, il entra en trombe dans l'ancien bureau de Dumbledore, sans prendre la peine de frapper, et se mit à parler sans reprendre son souffle, Mcgonagall l'interrompit.

_ Calme toi, Drago reprends d'abord ton souffle et tu me raconteras ce qui se passe.

Les jumeaux firent également irruption dans la pièce à ce moment là :

_ Madame la directrice,

_ il y a eu une attaque à Près au Lard…

_ Hermione à été enlevé par…

_ des hommes en cape noir, Drago semble savoir….

_ qui ils sont….

Ils s'étaient complétés de façon à pouvoir entre chaque morceau de phrase reprendre quelque peu leur souffle.

Drago prit la parole à ce moment là :

_ C'étaient une attaque de mangemorts, j'ai reconnu entre autre parmi eux mon père….

_ Racontez moi en détail ce qui c'est passé exactement.

Les jumeaux et Drago se relayèrent pour raconter l'enlèvement d'Hermione. Mcgonagall lança un regard de reproche à Drago.

_ Vous n'auriez pas du vous séparer, mais bon ce qui est fait est fait, on ne peut pas revenir en arrière, je vais prévenir plusieurs personnes et nous allons lancer une mission de sauvetage.

_ Je veux en faire partie !

Drago avait lancé cette phrase sans réfléchir.

_ Je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée, Drago que va dire ton père, si c'était bien lui, s'il te voit débarquer d'un seul coup, pour sauver ce qu'il appelle une sang de bourbe ?

_ Vous avez raison….

_ Je veux que tu ailles avec les jumeaux à l'infirmerie, voir si tu n'as pas de blessures graves et vous les jumeaux prenez un peu de repos à l'infirmerie.

Les jumeaux et Drago partirent donc pour l'infirmerie pendant que Mcgonagall. convoquait l'ordre du Phoenix, dans le souci de sauver Hermione, aucun des trois n'avait pensé à mentionner à la directrice de quelle manière ils avaient réussit à pénétrer son bureau….

Pendant que les jumeaux étaient allés à Poudlard avec Drago et Hermione, Harry, Ginny et Ron c'étaient réunis dans leur salle commune pour discuter des derniers événements.

Ils échafaudèrent plusieurs théories sur la fausse mort de Regulus, qui pouvait être la mère des jumeaux et surtout comment allaient-ils enfin se débarrasser de Voldemort.

Quand la question des jumeaux fut abordée, ils remirent sur le tapis leur ressemblance avec Drago, Ron émit une hypothèse :

_ Peut être es ce Narcissa leur mère ? Qui sait, elle fréquentait Regulus Black étant une des cousines.

_ Avec son cousin ? Beurk !

_ Oui c'est vrai.

_ En tout cas ils sont plutôt mignons.

_ Ginny !

Ron s'offusqua.

_ Ils ressemblent à la fouine !

_ Drago Malefoy est plutôt mignon si on regarde bien.

Les deux garçons manquèrent de s'étouffer. Harry la regarda comme si elle avait perdu l'esprit.

_ Tu es sérieuse la ?

_ Ben quoi vous ne pouvez pas dire qu'il n'est pas mignon.

_ Ma sœur est devenue folle ! Je rêve !

Ils étaient entrain d'en débattre quand soudain McGonagall surgit :

_ Hermione à été enlevée par des mangemorts pendant sa sortie à Pré au Lard avec Monsieur Malefoy et Messieurs Black.


	11. Chapter 11: De nouveaux soucis

_**Bonjour à tous, voila comme promis le nouveau chapitre par contre j'ai fait une modification dans le précédent chapitre, donc je vous invite à le relire avec mes excuses.**_

_**Un merci tout particulier à _**_**Night Shade**_**_ pour son commentaire. **_

_**Merci également à xShanne, Lana NEMESIS, Mailoan pour leurs commentaires sur les deux précédents chapitres.  
><strong>_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

_Chapitre 11 : De nouveaux soucis_

_Ils étaient entrain d'en débattre quand soudain McGonagall surgit :_

__ Hermione à été enlevée par des mangemorts pendant sa sortie à Pré au Lard avec Monsieur Malefoy et Messieurs Black._

Ron se leva d'un bond furieux.

_ Je parie que cette fouine n'a rien fait pour l'aider, ça à du bien lui faire plaisir.

_ Monsieur Weasley, Monsieur Malefoy n'était pas seul, les jumeaux Black étaient avec eux à Pré au Lard de plus il a été le premier à arriver en courant dans mon bureau pour m'en prévenir. J'ai convoqué l'Ordre du Phoenix nous allons tenter une mission de sauvetage. Le jeune Malefoy pense qu'elle se trouve au manoir Malefoy.

_ Tiens comme par hasard.

_ Monsieur Potter ne vous y mettez pas non plus, jusqu'à preuve du contraire Monsieur Malefoy est innocent et se ne serait pas dans son intérêt de nous donner d'informations s'il était vraiment avec les mangemorts.

Voyant que les deux garçons étaient près à répliquer. Ginny intervient à son tour.

_ Vous accusez Malefoy mais je vous signale au passage que les jumeaux étaient à Poudlard. Je ne dis pas que c'est eux mais si on a lancé un sort de traçage sur eux avant qu'ils ne transplanent les mangemorts auraient pu être au courant de leur présence et tenter des les récupérer.

Les garçons répliquèrent en concert si bien que Ginny et Mcgonagall ne purent distinguer un mot.

_ Il suffit messieurs, cette discussion est close. Le raisonnement de mademoiselle Weasley se tient mais nous avons évidemment fait les vérifications nécessaires et aucun d'eux n'avait de sortilège sur lui quand ils sont arrivés. Je veux que tous les trois ainsi que les membres de l'AD vous patrouillez dans les couloirs pendant notre mission de sauvetage. Nous ne savons pas ce que les mangemorts pourraient entreprendre pendant notre absence…..

Mcgonagall fit demi-tour et sortit de la salle commune des Gryffondors d'un pas rapide pour rejoindre les professeurs et l'Ordre du Phoenix qui l'attendaient dans la cour de l'école baguette en main prêts à intervenir. Ils se concertèrent et partirent tous ensemble dans un pop très sonore. Harry, Ron et Ginny avaient activés les galions et réunirent les membres de l'AD dans la salle sur demande. Ils furent soulagés que tous répondirent à l'appel, sauf évidemment ceux qui avaient quitté Poudlard depuis la création de l'AD, aucun des restants n'avait jeté son galion.

Harry leur fit rapidement le point de la situation et créa des binômes pour patrouiller dans les couloirs. Il fut convenu qu'en cas d'attaque il fallait activer à nouveau le galion pour alerter les autres.

Pendant ce temps les jumeaux et Drago avaient parcourus le trajet vers l'infirmerie en silence, chacun ruminant ses pensées, Drago furieux de ne pas avoir pu l'en empêcher et les jumeaux furieux d'être impuissants et de ne pas pu avoir donner un coup de main pendant l'attaque.

En arrivant à l'infirmerie Madame Pompresh vint les accueillir complètement affolée et furieuse.

_ Vous trouver au milieu d'une bataille avec des mangemorts, est ce que vous êtes devenus complètement abrutis ? Ou suicidaires ? Allongez vous que j'examine vos blessures.

Les jumeaux voulurent protester, n'ayant pas pris part au combat, ils n'avaient pas été touchés.

Mais Mme Pompresh ne leur en donna pas l'occasion et d'un coup de baguette les envoya tous les trois sur un lit.

Elle les examina, les jumeaux n'ayant évidemment pas été touchés, purent partir de l'infirmerie et furent priés par Mme Pompresh de regagner leurs appartements.

Drago lui fut retenu à l'infirmerie et Mme Pompresh lui administra après plusieurs vaines tentatives de protestation de Drago une potion de sommeil pour qu'elle puisse soigner plus rapidement ses blessures.

Sa dernière pensée avant de sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur fut pour Hermione. Il avait beau avoir jusqu'à présent des aprioris sur elle, il s'en voudrait à mort s'il lui arrivait quelque chose.

L'ordre du Phoenix atterrit à quelques dizaines de mètres du manoir Malefoy pour observer la situation. Plusieurs mangemorts patrouillaient baguette à la main autour du périmètre et d'autres étaient dans la propriété devant l'entrée semblant en barrer l'entrée.

_ Ca va être une sacré partie de plaisir.

_ Une franche tranche de rigolade.

Les jumeaux comme à leur habitude n'avaient pu s'empêcher de lancer une boutade.

Leur père les fusilla du regard. Molly quand à elle n'était pas venue, ils avaient décidés qu'un des deux devaient rester car en cas de coup dur pendant le sauvetage, il devait en rester un pour s'occuper de Ginny, Ron et des autres. Bien qu'ils sachent que mis à part leurs deux derniers leurs autres enfants étaient présents sur ce sauvetage.

En effet, suite à la mort de Dumbledore à Poudlard, ils avaient réalisé qu'aucun des lieux n'était vraiment sûr et avaient décidés de se regrouper tous au terrier pour plus de sécurité. La femme de Bill : Fleur et leur fille Victoire ainsi que la femme de Percy Pénélope, cette dernière étant en plus enceinte avaient également suivies leurs maris et avaient emménagé au terrier.

Arthur se racla la gorge et prit la parole :

_ Bien on se repartit en groupe de trois pour plus de sécurité, vu certains mangemorts ce n'est pas du luxe. Chaque groupe s'occupe d'un mangemort, une fois dans le manoir on se sépare : Rogue avec Mcgonagall et moi-même on prend la direction des cachots pour libérer Hermione, les jumeaux avec Maugrey vous surveillez l'entrée et vous empêcher de nouveaux mangemorts d'arriver. Les autres vous vous répartissez dans les étages et vous essayez d'en neutraliser le plus possible.

Chacun prit sa position de combat et d'une signe de tête d'Arthur Weasley, tous se faufilèrent pout neutraliser un mangemort. Tout se déroula comme prévu, ils pénétrèrent dans l'entrée du manoir et la les choses se gâtèrent, Malefoy semblait avoir prévu le coup et une alarme se déclencha à peine un quart de seconde après leur entrée.

Rogue pesta :

_ J'avais oublié ça, seuls ce qui ont la marque ou étaient explicitement invités à pénétrer ne déclenche pas l'alarme.

_ Tu ne pouvais pas t'en souvenir avant ?

Maugrey avait pesté, déjà que cette mission à la va vite ne lui plaisait pas du tout, si en plus elle commençait de travers, rien n'allait plus.

_ Excuse moi mais je n'avais pas pour habitude de la déclencher je te rappelle.

Tonks les rappela à l'ordre.

_ Vous vous étriperez après pour le moment la priorité c'est Hermione et après on se tire.

Rogue accompagné de Arthur Weasley et Mcgonagall prirent la direction des cachots, ils se heurtèrent à Mike Barret, le nouveau mangemort entouré de Lucius Malefoy et Macnair….


	12. Chapter 12: Combats

Bonjour à tous,

Je suis désolée pour l'attente, syndrome de la page blanche, le prochain chapitre arrivera plus rapidement le début est déjà écrit.

Merci à Vipere-Catin, mumz3l-Neskouiik-Bura et xShanee, pour leurs commentaires.

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 12 : Combats

_Rogue accompagné de Arthur Weasley et Mcgonagall prirent la direction des cachots, ils se heurtèrent à Mike Barret, le nouveau mangemort entouré de Lucius Malefoy et Macnair…. _

_ Tiens tiens mais qui voila, un traitre avec un traitre à son sang et ma chère Minerva.

_ Rogue et Macgonagall eurent un mouvement de recul en reconnaissant le jeune homme, il avait été élève à Poudlard il y a huit ans, il avait quitté Poudlard à la fin de la première année d'étude, suivant des cours par correspondance et à la fin de ces aspics il se destinait à une carrière d'auror, une orientation professionnelle bien loin de celle qu'il a actuellement.

_ Monsieur Barret, quel plaisir de vous revoir, comment vont vos collègues aurors, à moins que vous ne les ayez poignardé dans le dos…

_ Séverus Rogue, je dois vous avouer que le plaisir n'est pas partagé, quand à mes collègues je n'en ai jamais eu l'occasion, j'ai été recalé au test de personnalisé, étant jugé trop violent. En sortant de l'entretien Monsieur Malefoy m'a proposé un poste bien intéressant, la suite vous la deviner je pense.

_ En effet inutile de fournir des explications.

Mcgonagall était outrée, elle c'était énormément investie avec Mike pendant les cours par correspondance, pour quel résultat….

_ Trêve de discussion, Messieurs je crains fort que vous ne nous barriez le passage.

Arthur Weasley avait pointé sa baguette devant Lucius Malefoy, Mcgonagall devant Mike Barret et Rogue devant Macnair.

Pour toute réponse Malefoy lança un sort à Arthur Weasley, le duel commença entre les six sorciers, les sorts fusaient dans tous les sens, une fois l'avantage était pour l'Ordre une autre fois pour les mangemorts.

A la grande surprise de Mcgonagall, son ancien étudiant se défendait, plutôt bien, même un peu trop bien.

La situation semblait bloquée, jusqu'à ce que trois sorts fusent en direction des mangemorts, ils provenaient de derrière l'Ordre du Phoenix.

Percy, Bill et Charlie se tenaient derrière eux baguette levée, ils avaient profité de l'effet de surprise pour les neutraliser tout de suite.

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans les profondeurs des cachots en marchant sur les corps des trois mangemorts stupéfixiés et attachés par des liens.

Pendant ce temps au château, Harry et Ginny étaient allés frapper à la porte des appartements des jumeaux pour prendre de leurs nouvelles. Ron n'avait pas voulu, il avait préférer aller s'isoler dehors au bord du lac. Ils s'étaient encore une fois disputés sur la culpabilité ou non des jumeaux.

Les jumeaux leur ouvrirent un faible sourire aux lèvres.

_ Es ce qu'on peut entrer ?

_ Bien sûr allez y…

Ils s'effacèrent pour les laisser rentrer dans un grand salon, plutôt chaleureux avec un grand canapé, une table au centre et une bibliothèque longeant les murs des deux côtés de la pièce.

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, de leur intégration à Poudlard, de leur père, des professeurs, d'Hermione. Ils posèrent de nombreuses questions sur le déroulement des cours à Poudlard, de la personnalité des professeurs qu'ils auraient pendant les cours individuels. Ginny s'était rapprochée de Daniel pendant que Damien discuter avec Harry. Ginny avait un contact plus facile avec Daniel pendant qu'Harry s'efforcer de maintenir une conversation avec Damien sans qu'elle devienne laconique.

Pendant ce temps, Ron était allé prendre l'air le long du lac, il fit le tour tranquillement, se calmant et faisant le clair dans ses pensées. Il avait peut être été un peu trop loin avec Harry et Ginny mais il avait le droit de penser que c'était suspect. Il s'apprêtait à rentrer au château, quand il entendit pleurer. Il se rapprocha de l'endroit d'où venaient les pleurs, il vit une jeune femme avec les cheveux noirs, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine entrain de sangloter. Il se rapprocha doucement et parla d'une voix douce :

_ Est-ce que ça va ?

_ Non

La jeune femme lui répondit la voix pleine de sanglots. Elle leva la tête, les larmes ruisselantes sur ses joues.

_ Toi !

_ Toi !

Les deux avaient parlé en même temps, devant Ron se tenait une Pansy en pleurs.

_ Va t'en ! Tu es venu pour m'humilié encore plus je parie ! Une Serpentarde en pleurs quel délice pour un Gryffondor ! Fous le camp !

Elle c'était redressée et semblait prête à partir.

_ Non attends ! Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que c'était toi, j'ai juste voulu aider la jeune femme qui semblait avoir besoin d'aide. Mais effectivement si tu préfères rester seule, je m'en vais.

Il fit demi tour et était presque hors de portée de voix de la jeune femme, quand celle-ci lui dit :

_ Non attends reste, j'ai besoin de parler….


	13. Chapter 13: Rapprochements

Coucou à tous désolé pour le retard,

Si j'y arrive je vous publie le chapitre suivant encore ce week end pour me faire pardonner.

Merci à BrunasseLucile, H223 et Vipere-Catin pour leurs commentaires sur le dernier chapitre.

Bonne lecture =)

**Chapitre 13: Rapprochements**

_Il fit demi tour et était presque hors de portée de voix de la jeune femme, quand celle-ci lui dit :_

__ Non attends reste, j'ai besoin de parler_….

Ron surprit s'arrêta, il fit demi-tour et alla se mettre devant la jeune femme. Elle tapa l'herbe à côté d'elle, lui signifiant de s'asseoir à cet endroit, le jeune homme prit place en s'écartant tout de même un peu de Pansy.

Un petit moment de silence s'installa, jusqu'à ce que Ron prenne la parole :

_ Tu voulais me parler ?

_ Ben j'avoue que je l'ai dit sans réfléchir, j'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un mais je dois avouer que tu es une des dernières personnes auxquels je pensais me confier.

_ Va y, je te promets que tout ce que tu diras restera entre nous.

_ Et je suis censée te croire ? Tu ne vas peut être pas allé raconter à Saint Potter et la miss je sais tout, ce que je vais te dire.

_ Il faudrait déjà qu'on se parle pour ça.

_ Tu ne leur parle plus ?

Il hésita avant de parler, la brune voyant son hésitation, posa sa main sur son épaule.

_ A mon tour, je te promets que ce que tu diras ne sortira pas de cet endroit.

Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux, et voyant qu'ils pouvaient avoir plus ou moins confiance entre l'autre. Ron se lança :

_ Depuis l'arrivée des jumeaux, avec Harry et Ginny on ne fait que se disputer, Malefoy est tout le temps fourré avec Hermione.

Il avait presque craché sur le mot Malefoy en y mettant ton son mépris.

_ C'est plutôt Hermione qui est fourrée avec Malefoy !

Pansy avait protesté vigoureusement, son Drago était tout le temps avec cette foutue sang de bourbe, l'empêchant de lui parler.

_ Je ne pense pas, c'est lui qui vient la chercher tout le temps pour des missions de préfets ou pour montrer des trucs aux jumeaux.

_ Elle vient aussi le chercher !

Ils se disputèrent pendant un long moment sur qui venait chercher qui, au bout d'un moment Ron abdiqua en faveur de Pansy pour que la dispute cesse.

Ron cracha toute son amertume de voir SON Hermione avec un affreux serpent, Pansy lui avoua que c'était pour ça qu'elle pleurer avant qu'il n'arrive.

_ Ils ne nous mérite pas, qu'est ce que tu lui trouve à ce blondinet ?

_ Et toi qu'est ce que tu lui trouve à cette miss je sais tout aux dents de castor ?

Ils soupirent en même temps :

_ Je ne sais pas, ça ne se commande pas ….

_ Je ne sais pas, ça ne se commande pas ….

Pour la première fois, ils eurent un léger sourire sincère tous les deux, ils contemplèrent le lac un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Pansy frisonne.

_ Il commence à faire froid, je vais rentrer…

Elle se leva, tourna les talons vers le château, puis avant de s'éloigner pour de bon lui dit :

_ A bientôt peut être….

Le rouquin resta un long moment face au lac puis comme apaisé grâce à sa discussion avec Pansy prit la direction des appartements des jumeaux pour aller s'excuser de son comportement….

Pendant ce temps dans les profondeurs des cachots du manoir Malefoy, les six sorciers progressaient rapidement tout en couvrant leur arrière, tous les cachots paraissaient déserts, quand soudain dans le dernier cachot une voix se fit entendre :

_ Professeurs ?

_ Miss Granger ! Dieu soit loué !

Rogue et Arthur firent sauter la serrure. Mcgonagall se pencha vers la jeune femme.

_ Tout va bien Miss Granger, ils nous pas eu le temps de vous … ?

Elle laissa sa question en suspens.

_ Non ne vous n'inquiétez pas. Je crois que j'ai la cheville tordue, je ne peux plus me relever, j'ai du me la fouler quand ils m'ont jeté dans ce cachot et n'ayant plus ma baguette, je n'ai pas pu le vérifier.

Rogue s'accroupit devant elle.

_ Mettez votre main autour de mes épaules.

Hermione ne réagit pas tout de suite, assez surprise.

_ On ne va pas y passer la journée Miss, mettez vous debout que l'on puisse voir pour votre cheville.

Il s'avéra que sa cheville était belle et bien foulée.

_ Nous n'avons pas le temps de vous soigner sur place, on vous soignera une fois arrivé à Poudlard. Vous sentez vous capable de faire le trajet en vous appuyant sur moi ?

_ Je pense que ça devrait aller.

Ils prirent le chemin inverse vers la sortie du manoir Malefoy, une fois arrivé au milieu des escaliers Hermione eut du mal à trouver son appui, le professeur le remarquant sans un moment d'hésitation la souleva par les jambes et la porta dans ses bras.

La jeune femme interloquée voulue protester mais Rogue ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

_ C'est soit ça soit vous faîtes le chemin toute seule. Que choisissez-vous ?


	14. Chapter 14: De retour à Poudlard

Coucou à tous, comme promis un chapitre plus rapidement que les précédents

Merci à xShanne, à H223 et à vipere-catin d'être là depuis quasiment le début pour me soutenir dans l'écriture de cette histoire en me laissant des commentaires à presque tous les chapitres

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 14: De retour.**

_Hermione eut du mal à trouver son appui, le professeur le remarquant sans un moment d'hésitation la souleva par les jambes et la porta dans ses bras. _

_La jeune femme interloquée voulue protester mais Rogue ne lui en laissa pas le temps._

__ C'est soit ça soit vous faîtes le chemin toute seule. Que choisissez-vous ?_

Elle referma sa bouche et osa se blottir légèrement dans la chemise de son professeur. Le contact lui fit du bien, elle n'était plus seule, on était venue la sauver, elle était à l'abri.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée sans encombre, en profitant pour récupérer la baguette d'Hermione dans la poche de Mike Berret, une fois arrivés au niveau de l'entrée, Maugrey en les voyant arriver envoya un patronus pour prévenir les autres membres de sortir du manoir et de partir.

Rogue transplana avec Hermione toujours dans ses bras pendant que les autres restaient sur place pour s'assurait que personne ne rester en arrière.

Il arriva directement dans l'infirmerie, un des nombreux privilèges d'être l'adjoint à la directrice de Poudlard.

Madame Pompresh, cria en le voyant, surprise de le voir. Drago ouvrit les yeux et vit avec soulagement Hermione dans les bras de Rogue. Minute dans les bras de Rogue ! Le jeune homme eut un pincement au cœur en la voyant blottie dans sa chemise paraissant soulager et rassurer.

_ Tiens Granger, tu es revenue entière, heureusement je n'avais pas envie de me taper les cours des jumeaux seul.

Il avait prit un ton froid pour cacher sa tristesse de la voir si bien dans des bras qui n'était pas les siens.

_ Drago !

Son parrain le rappela à l'ordre.

_ Miss granger a besoin de repos et de soins.

Il se tourna vers Madame Pompresh.

_ Elle a la cheville foulée.

Drago à ce moment la eut un moment d'espoir, si elle était dans ses bras, c'est parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus marcher et non pas pour autre chose.

Il ajouta à l'attention d'Hermione.

_ Heureux de te revoir quand même.

Hermione que les paroles du jeune avait profondément blessée, sentit son cœur se réchauffer quand le blond prononça ces dernières paroles.

Elle murmura un merci en rougissant légèrement sans le vouloir.

Le jeune homme en la voyant rougir, se tortura l'esprit, elle a rougie, ça veut dire qu'elle m'aime bien, mais non idiot tu te fais des films, c'est son contact avec Séverus qui l'a émoustillée, mais non sinon elle aurait rougit bien avant. Prit d'une impulsion, il se leva de son lit ignorant les cris de protestation de Madame Pompresh qui lui demanda de se rallonger, il s'approcha du lit sur lequel Rogue avait posé la jeune femme et se plaça au dessus de son visage à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres.

Pendant ce temps au manoir Malefoy, les combats continuaient à faire rage : les jumeaux étaient coincés, cernés par une dizaine de mangemorts, en effet ils étaient resté devant le manoir pour s'assurer que tous les membres de l'ordre étaient bien ressortit. Maugrey accompagné de Minerva et d'Arthur s'étaient engouffrés dans le manoir à la recherche des personnes restées.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les jumeaux soulagés virent revenir Bill, Percy et Charlie qui ne paraissaient ne pas être trop amochés, ils avaient seulement quelques coupures sur les bras.

Grâce à l'aide de leurs trois frères les jumeaux virent à bout des mangemorts qui les encerclaient.

Ils patientèrent plusieurs minutes inquiets de ne voir personne d'autre arriver :

_ Vous n'avez pas vu les autres en revenant ? Tonks ? Remus ? Ou les profs ?

Charlie prit la parole :

_ Non depuis que nous nous sommes séparer dans les couloirs plus de nouvelles…

Soudain un grand cri déchira le silence pesant.

_ Tonks !

Les cinq weasley blêmirent en entendant hurler de douleur la jeune femme. Sans même se consulter du regard ils foncèrent vers les cris.

Au détour d'un couloir ils trébuchèrent sur Maugrey et Lupin stupéfixiés. Ils les réanimèrent d'un mouvement de baguette. Les rouquins voulurent obtenir des explications mais Remus coupa court à leurs questions en entendant à nouveau son épouse hurler.

_ Les explications plus tard, l'action d'abord.

Ils foncèrent tous les sept, ils finirent par arriver dans un des nombreux salons du manoir où la scène leur apparut leur glaça le sang: Tonks gisait à terre, se tortillant dans tous les sens, visiblement choquée, au dessus d'elle se tenait Bellatrix Lestrange, visiblement ravie d'avoir un jouet. Les professeurs de Poudlard ainsi que les membres de l'Ordre étaient tous autour tenus en joue par des mangemorts qui les forçaient à regarder la jeune femme se faire torturer.

Profitant de l'effet de surprise, ils foncèrent sur les mangemorts, lança une multitude de sorts en faisant attention néanmoins à ne pas toucher les membres de l'Ordre.

Les mangemorts n'eurent pas le temps de réagir, en quelques coups de baguette ils furent désarmés et stupéfixiés, seule Bellatrix et son époux faisaient encore face.

_ Laisse nous partir Bellatrix et pour cette fois ci il ne t'arrivera rien.

Cette dernière éclata d'un rire dément suite à la proposition de Lupin.

_ Tu crois que tu me fais peur, ta pauvre petite chérie va bien avoir du mal à se remettre de mes sorts.

Lupin serra ses jointures à les faire devenir blanches, Tonks qui avait réussit tant bien que mal à se redresser et qui avait prit appui sur l'épaule de Charlie, posa sa main sur son bras en signe d'apaisement. Elle savait que les membres de l'Ordre n'avaient pas été présents, il se serrait déjà jeté sur elle.

Les membres de l'Ordre refluèrent vers la sortie, la moitié regardant vers l'avant et l'autre moitié tenant en joue Bellatrix et son époux Rodolphus qui n'osaient pas lancer de sorts étant en infériorité numérique mais ne voulaient pas non plus qu'ils arrivent à s'échapper.

A l'instant même où ils franchirent les portes du manoir et qu'ils étaient sur le point de transplaner, Bellatrix furieuse lança un sort en direction de Maugrey…


	15. Chapter 15: Premier contact

Bonjour à tous, nouveau chapitre, prenez le temps de le lire, le suivant ne sera que dans trois semaines car je pars en vacances.

Merci à H223 pour son commentaire et son soutien depuis le début de la fiction

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 15: Premier contact.

_Prit d'une impulsion, il se leva de son lit ignorant les cris de protestation de Madame Pompresh qui lui demanda de se rallonger, il s'approcha du lit sur lequel Rogue avait posé la jeune femme et se plaça au dessus de son visage à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres._

Il la scruta un moment et voyant que la jeune femme ne le repoussait pas ou ne protestait pas, sur le regard des deux adultes interloqués, il l'embrassa doucement, d'une légère pression des lèvres. Il se détacha d'elle et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

_ Ne me fais plus jamais une peur pareille, j'ai cru que je t'avais perdu.

Hermione n'eut pas eu le temps de répondre que les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent avec fracas, les membres de l'Ordre étaient de retour en soutenant un Maugrey visiblement violemment touché.

Arthur lança de but en blanc :

_ Il a reçu un sectusempra. Rogue ?

_ Allongez le, je ne sais pas, je vais essayer.

Pendant que Rogue assister de Mme Pompresh s'occupaient de Rogue, les autres membres de l'Ordre discutaient chacun dans leur coin.

Les Weasley s'étaient regroupés dans un coin, soulagés qu'aucun n'ait subit de mauvais sortilèges.

Remus, Tonks, Minerva et les professeurs faisaient un point sur l'attaque, sur ce qui n'allait et ce qui n'allait pas pendant la bataille, pour que si l'occasion se représente, ils soient mieux préparer. Ils firent également le décompte des mangemorts qu'ils avaient gravement blessés, c'étaient toujours ça de moins à se soucier.

Pendant une bonne demi-heure, les groupes discutaient à voix basse, jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil vers le lit où se tenait Maugrey, Drago et Hermione étaient allongés entrelacés, ils n'avaient pas repris leur discussion interrompue, préférant savourer l'instant présent, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Au bout de cette demi-heure Mme Pompresh apparue avec le sourire.

_ Il va s'en sortir, il ne pourra plus faire usage de son bras gauche qui a été gravement touché par le sort mais sinon il pourra continuer comme avant.

Tous poussèrent un soupir de soulagement, il était hors de danger momentanément, car tous savaient qu'aujourd'hui ce n'était pas la dernière bataille qui c'est jouée.

Voyant que tous les membres de l'Ordre et presque toute l'équipe professorale au complet dans son infirmerie, le caractère de Mme Pompresh revint au galop :

_ Que ceux qui ne sont pas blessés quittent l'infirmerie, mes patients ont besoin de repos !

Elle houspilla les membres de l'Ordre vers la sortie. Remus ne peut s'empêcher de rire devant sa réaction.

_ Un problème Remus ?

_ Rien du tout ma chère Pomodora, nous vidons les lieux sur le champ. Nous repassons plus tard avec Arthur et Minerva pour interroger Miss Granger si elle se sent d'attaque….

Cette dernière hocha la tête pour marquer son acquiescement. L'infirmerie retrouva son calme habituel pendant cinq minutes jusqu'à ce que les portes s'ouvrent avec fracas sur deux tornades, une rousse et une brune.

_ Mione !

Harry et Ginny, s'étaient précipités vers elle pour l'enlacer, mais ils stoppèrent net devant la vue qui s'offrait à eux. Leur Hermione confortablement callée dans les bras d'un Drago Malefoy qui venait juste de l'embrasser.

_ Hermione ?

Cette dernière rougie, comme si elle se sentait fautive. Drago quand à lui reprit son air supérieur et arrogant de Serpentard. Mme Pompresh arriva comme une furie, s'apprêtant à chasser les voyous qui osaient pénétrer son infirmerie mais elle se tut en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'Harry et de Ginny. Elle leur lança un regard noir et disparut. Un petit moment de silence s'installa que Drago rompu, il sortit du lit en déposant précautionneusement SA Mione sur un oreiller :

_ Je vais vous laisser entre vous.

Hermione voulue protester mais Harry fut plus rapide.

_ Non reste, je crois que tu as ton mot à dire aussi.

Le Serpentard hésita un instant, puis finit par se remettre à côté d'Hermione, mais cette fois ci se tenant juste au milieu du lit.

Hermione voulut ouvrir la bouche, quand deux têtes blondes firent leur apparition à leur tour dans l'infirmerie. En effet à l'annonce du retour d'Hermione, ayant étés prévenus par Arthur Harry et Ginny avaient courus jusqu'à l'infirmerie, les jumeaux avaient préféraient y aller en marchant, de façon à les laisser faire leur retrouvailles un peu avant qu'ils n'arrivent.

_ Daniel, Damien, heureuse de voir que vous allez bien.

_ Nous de même, nous sommes soulagés de te savoir de retour saine et sauve. Nous culpabilisons, c'est de notre faute si….

Hermione les coupa d'un geste de la main.

_ Non, rien n'est de votre faute, c'est la faute de ces fils de p*** de mangemorts qui ont osés s'attaquer à des innocents en pleine rue. Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher.

Ils prirent place sur des chaises autour du lit d'Hermione la discussion porta alors sur la captivité d'Hermione, celle-ci les rassura, en leur décrivant ce qui c'était passé, Drago put également profiter du récit vu qu'il ne savait pas comment c'était passer le sauvetage. A l'évocation de Rogue la prenant dans ses bras, le Serpentard se raidit et Hermione lui caressa la main pour l'apaiser. Au fil de la discussion inconsciemment, Drago reprit sa place derrière Hermione, Ginny posa sa tête contre celle de Daniel et Harry et Damien, restèrent immobiles chacun de leur côté.

Tous remarquèrent le rapprochement entre Ginny et Daniel mais aucun n'osa commenter.

Ils étaient en pleine discussion quand une voix se fit entendre :

_ Es ce que je peux me joindre à vous ?

Ron se tenait sur leur seuil de l'infirmerie sembla à moitié culpabilisant et à moitié furieux en regardant SA MIONE blottie dans les bras de cette fouine.


	16. Chapter 16: Altercation

Chapitre 16: Altercation.

_Ils étaient en pleine discussion quand une voix se fit entendre :_

__ Es ce que je peux me joindre à vous ?_

_Ron se tenait sur leur seuil de l'infirmerie sembla à moitié culpabilisant et à moitié furieux en regardant SA MIONE blottie dans les bras de cette fouine._

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, mais personne ne prenait la parole, tous estimaient que c'était à Hermione de lui dire si oui ou non il pouvait revenir, c'était à elle qu'il avait fait le plus de mal…

Cette dernière hésitait à répondre, elle ne parvenait pas à digérer le fait qu'à aucun moment il ne lui avait fait confiance à propos de Drago et des jumeaux. Elle consulta Drago du regard, ce dernier acquissa d'un battement de paupières.

_ Oui Ron entre.

Un grand blanc s'installa lorsque qu'il prit place sur un fauteuil à côté des autres. Chacun regardait ses pieds ou le plafond.

Au bout d'un moment, Ron excédé de ce silence, prit la parole :

_ Si je dérange, je peux vous laisser après tout vous avez un nouveau membre pour me remplacer.

_ Ron !

Ce cri d'indignation avait fusé de toute part, seuls les jumeaux et Drago étaient restés silencieux.

_ Ben quoi, il me semble que depuis mon arrivée pas un seul n'a ouvert la bouche alors qu'avant il me semblait qu'Hermione était entrain de vous raconter quelque chose.

Hermione soupira :

_ Ron, comprends nous ces derniers temps on ne sait pas sur quel pied danser avec toi.

_ Moi, je suis toujours le même, c'est vous qui avez changé.

_ Ron !

_ Quoi Ron ? Je ne fais que dire la vérité, si ça vous dérange je préfère vous laisser !

_ Très mature Ron, vraiment ! Chaque fois que quelque chose te contrarie tu vas nous faire une petite scène comme la ?

_ C'est moi qui fais une scène ? Moi ?

_ Ron ! Ça suffit !

_ Non Harry je ne me tairais pas, depuis le début d'année, vous snobez tout le monde en vous isolant avec ces deux nouveaux la et maintenant l'alliance avec la fouine ! Vous n'êtes pas digne d'être des Gryffondors.

Avant que quiconque n'ait pu faire un geste pour empêcher Drago, ce dernier c'était levé et avait donné un coup de poing en plein figure à Ron.

_ Ne t'avise plus d'insulter Hermione et même Harry et Ginny. Contrairement à toi ils ont muri et ils ont comprit que j'étais sincère et que l'alliance entre maisons était possible. Et si tu voulais Hermione il fallait peut être te déclarer avant tu avais 6 ans pour le faire, maintenant je ne compte pas te la laisser.

Un grand blanc suivit ses paroles, Ron était par terre le nez en sang, bouillonnant mais n'osant pas répliquer.

Hermione quand à elle, quand elle avait entendu Drago dire à Ron qu'il fallait qu'il se déclare avant était restée sans voix. Ainsi Ron serait amoureux d'elle ! Mais il ne lui avait jamais rien dit pendant tout ce temps, avait il était si transparent pour que Drago le remarque sans qu'elle ne voit quoi que se soit.

Harry quand à lui était partager, certes Ron n'avait pas à réagir comme il l'avait fait mais Malefoy n'avait pas forcément à lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Il préférait rester neutre dans cette dispute, Ron est son ami même si ces dernier temps, leur amitié laissait à désirer.

Ginny tout comme Harry était partagée, Ron est son frère et ça malgré tout il le restera toujours mais son attitude ces derniers temps laissait vraiment à désirer, il était insupportable et puérile.

Les jumeaux eux estimaient qu'ils n'avaient pas à intervenir même s'ils se sentaient légèrement coupables car ils étaient, ils le savaient, en partie responsables de cette situation, s'ils n'étaient pas arrivés à Poudlard, Hermione et Drago ne se seraient jamais rapprochés et tout aurait continué comme avant.

Ron finit par se relever au bout de quelques minutes.

_ Je m'en vais, ma présence n'est manifestement pas souhaiter, je te souhaite d'ouvrir rapidement les yeux Hermione sur ce sale type, Harry quand à toi tu me déçois, toutes ses années où tu as ruminé contre Malefoy et la tu te ranges à lui ! Quand à toi Ginny, ma propre sœur qui me trahit. Vous les jumeaux, je suis sur que vous nous cacher quelque chose, je finirais par le découvrir ! Quand à toi Malefoy je ne te fais pas confiance, tu ne restes qu'un sale mangemort pour moi !

A ces mots Drago avait bondit du lit baguette en main, Ron dans la foulée avait sortit également la sienne. Les deux se faisaient actuellement face baguette au poing….


	17. Chapter 17: Duels

Chapitre 17 : Duels

_A ces mots Drago avait bondit du lit baguette en main, Ron dans la foulée avait sortit également la sienne. Les deux se faisaient actuellement face baguette au poing…_

_ Va y, qu'est ce que t'attends ? En temps que mangemort tu ne devrais pas hésiter.

Hermione voulut se lever pour retenir Drago avant qu'il ne lance un sort mais elle était encore trop faible et tomba par terre. Au bruit de la chute, Drago se retourna inquiet et Ron en profita pour lancer un sort de découpage à Drago mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'est que les jumeaux se mettraient devant Drago.

Daniel prit le sort de plein fouet et une énorme entaille lui déchira le torse, Damien de rage se jeta sur Ron, ce dernier surpris n'eut pas le temps de jeter un sort. Damien lui fracassa la mâchoire d'un coup de poing, et continua à le frapper au torse pour se venger. Les autres trop abasourdis mirent quelques minutes à réagir, Harry se précipita pour stopper Damien. Ginny elle c'était précipitée sur Daniel, elle essayait du mieux qu'elle pouvait de comprimer la plaie et d'empêcher que Daniel se vide de son sang. Drago lui tentait de réanimer Hermione qui était tombée dans les pommes en voulant de lever.

C'était une cohue, indescriptible, Mme Pompresh entendant l'agitation se précipita, elle hurla :

_ Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Miss Weasley écartez vous que je puisse soigner Monsieur Black, Monsieur Potter lâchez monsieur Black, Monsieur Malefoy après avoir réanimé Miss Granger, veuillez soigner Monsieur Weasley.

_ Je refuse !

_ Monsieur Malefoy !

_ Non, Madame avec tout le respect, c'est de la faute de cet enfoiré que Daniel est blessé et qu'Hermione est inconsciente.

_ Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Soignez-le ou quittez l'infirmerie sur le champ.

_ A la surprise générale, Drago prit Hermione dans ses bras et quitta l'infirmerie.

Madame Pompresh hurla :

_ MONSIEUR MALEFOY REVENEZ IMMEDIATEMENT AVEC MA PATIENTE !

Drago ignorant les vérociférations de Madame Pompresh, continua comme si de rien était. Voyant qu'elle n'obtiendrait aucun changement de la part du jeune homme, elle se pencha sur Daniel, pour le soigner. Elle stoppa en deux, trois tours de baguette les saignements mais elle ne put refermer la plaie, elle le banda et lui donna plusieurs potions pour le soigner. Ginny une fois qu'elle vit que Daniel était à l'abri, se laissa tomber au sol les jambes flageolantes.

L'infirmière exigea des explications de la part des jeunes gens. Harry accepta à condition que Ron soit immobilisé, ce qui n'empêchait le fait qu'il se fasse soigner.

Pendant qu'Harry soignait Ron qui avait été immobilisé par un sort de ligotage, Mme Pompresh posait des questions sur ce qui c'était passé et Ginny y répondait.

L'infirmière au fur et à mesure de la conversation était vraiment consternée de l'attitude de Ron mais également surprise que les jumeaux se soient mis devant Drago sans y penser. Elle interrogea du coup Daniel à ce sujet.

_ Monsieur Black, puis je vous poser une question ?

_ Allez y…

_ Pourquoi vous êtes vous mis devant Monsieur Malefoy ?

_ Je ne sais pas, c'était vraiment un réflexe, pour ma part, je ne sais pas pour toi Dam mais personnellement j'ai vraiment sentit au fond de moi que je devais le protéger.

_ Oui c'est pareil pour moi, vraiment un besoin presque vital qui venait de l'intérieur.

Madame Pompresh ne dit rien, mais resta songeuse.

Pendant que les explications continuaient à l'infirmerie, Drago était parvenu dans leur appartement avec Hermione, toujours inconsciente dans ses bras.

Il la déposa sur son lit et tenta de la réanimer de manière moldue, mais ne voyant aucun effet, il lui lança un sortilège et la belle ouvrit les yeux.

_ Drago ?

Elle regarda tout autour d'elle, une lueur d'interrogation dans ses yeux

_ Tu es dans ma chambre, j'ai quitté l'infirmerie.

_ Mais pourquoi ?

Elle eut un sursaut, se rappelant ce qui c'était passé avant qu'elle ne perde conscience.

_ Ron ?

_ Calme toi, je vais te raconter.

Il lui raconta tous les évènements, Hermione eut la même interrogation que Madame Pompresh sur l'intervention des jumeaux mais elle ne dit rien à Drago, pensant pour elle-même qu'elle interrogerait plus tard les jumeaux.

_ Tu vas bien, c'est l'essentiel.

_ Toi aussi, quand j'ai vu les mangemorts t'enlever, j'ai cru que j'allais m'écroulais. Hermione, je sais que nous venons juste de nous avouer en quelque sorte nos sentiments, mais j'ai une question…

_ Je t'écoute….

_ Si jamais on s'en sort et une fois la guerre finit es ce que tu voudrais t'installer avec moi et m'épouser ?

3


	18. Chapter 18: Oui

Chapitre 18 : Oui

__ Si jamais on s'en sort et une fois la guerre finie es ce que tu voudrais t'installer avec moi et m'épouser ?_

Hermione trop interloquée pour répondre sur le coup, resta la bouche ouverte pendant quelques secondes qui parurent être des heures pour Drago.

_ Hermione ?

La jeune femme sauta au cou de Drago, trop émue pour répondre.

_ Je suppose que je dois prendre ça pour un oui.

Hermione hocha de la tête pour lui signifier son accord. Ils restèrent enlacés de nombreuses minutes.

_ Tu te sens mieux ?

_ Oui je vais mieux, je me sens encore un peu faible mais ça va passer.

Pendant ce temps, Madame Pompresh une fois tous ses patients soignés et s'être assurée que Ron ne se réveillerait pas avant plusieurs heures suite à la potion tranquillisante qu'elle lui avait administré, monta dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

_ Pompom entrez ma chère que puis je pour vous ?

_ Albus, même si je pense que vous êtes déjà au courant, je viens vous rapporter les événements qui viennent de se dérouler à l'infirmerie.

Elle entreprit de lui décrire ce que les autres lui avaient rapporté. A la fin de son récit, elle s'interrompit quelques minutes avant de reprendre.

_ Albus j'ai remarqué quelque chose de bizarre à propose des jumeaux Black….

Elle s'interrompit hésitant à formuler ses suppositions.

_ Allez y Pompom, je vois que vous avez une idée derrière la tête.

_ Je pense que Messieurs Black et Monsieur Black sont plus que des cousins, Messieurs Black m'ont dit qu'au moment de l'attaque de Monsieur Malefoy par Monsieur Weasley ils ont ressentit le besoin de le protéger au plus profond d'eux même.

Albus resta songeur quelques instants suite aux révélations de Pompom.

_ Merci de m'avoir prévenu Pompom je vais mener mon enquête.

Pendant ce temps à l'infirmerie :

Ron dormait toujours suite à la potion de Mme Pompresh. Les jumeaux se tenaient silencieux l'un à côté de l'autre. Harry et Ginny étaient assis en face d'eux ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

Ginny fut la première à briser le silence.

_ Je tenais à m'excuser pour l'attitude de mon frère…

Daniel l'interrompit d'un signe de la main.

_ Non, ne t'excuse pas pour lui, il le pensait manifestement et tu n'es pas comme lui.

Harry prit la parole à son tour.

_ Je vois ce que Ginny veut dire, je connais Ron depuis maintenant six ans et jamais il ne c'était conduit comme ça. Je pense qu'il est jaloux du rapprochement entre Hermione et Drago. Depuis que les mangemorts ont vraiment repris du service activement il est vraiment méfiant.

_ Je peux comprendre son attitude envers nous mais il devrait au moins nous accorder le bénéfice du doute, qu'il ne nous accueille pas à bras ouvert certes mais quand même….

_ Je dois admettre moi-même que je n'ai pas très accueillant au départ moi non plus, je dois avouer qu'étant une des cibles de Voldemort je me méfie.

_ Je pense qu'on peut repartir à zéro : je me présente Daniel Black et voici mon frère Damien.

_ Harry Potter ravi de vous rencontrer et voici Ginny Weasley.

Pendant ce temps dans la chambre de Drago, Hermione et Drago avaient beaucoup parlés et étaient à présent enlacés.

Hermione se détacha doucement de Drago.

_ Es ce qu'on peut redescendre à l'infirmerie, j'aimerais m'assurer que tout le monde va bien ?

_ Si tu veux, je vais t'aider à marcher.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie…


	19. Chapter 19: La bibliothèque

**Bonjour à tous, je suis vraiment navrée d'avoir mis autant de temps à publier un nouveau chapitre les suivants seront normalement publiés plus rapidement. Bonne lecture**

_**EDIT : Je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai fait apparaitre Ron deux fois à deux endroits différents. La modification a été faite.**_

Chapitre 19 : La bibliothèque

Une fois arrivés à l'infirmerie, Madame Pompresh reprit immédiatement Hermione en charge en pestant contre Malefoy.

Pendant que la jeune femme regagnait un lit, Drago s'approcha des jumeaux :

_ Vous allez bien ?

_ Oui rien de grave…

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas Madame Pompresh à agiter sa baguette …

_...et en deux trois sorts elle nous a arrangé. Un peu de repos…

_... et nous serons comme neuf. Mais j'ai l'impression que nous passons

_... un peu trop de temps dans cet endroit…

_ depuis que vous êtes arrivés.

Que les jumeaux finissent les phrases l'un de l'autre cela passe encore mais que Drago finisse leur phrase, cela était déjà plus inhabituel. Tous ne manquèrent pas de le remarquer et ils les regardèrent avec insistance.

Le blond se sentant dévisagé, eut un raclement de gorge et comme à son habitude préféra quitter l'infirmerie plutôt que de trouver une explication.

Il se pencha vers Hermione pour l'embrasser avant de quitter l'infirmerie, les autres les suivirent en souhaitant un bon rétablissement aux jumeaux et à Hermione.

Tous se dirigèrent vers leurs appartements, la nuit commençait à tomber et tous avaient besoin de repos.

Le lendemain matin Drago se rendit à l'infirmerie pour voir si Hermione se sentait mieux et si elle pouvait sortir dans la journée.

Pendant ce temps Ginny sautant elle aussi le petit déjeuner se rendit à la bibliothèque pour chercher des informations sur les jumeaux, elle trouvait vraiment bizarre qu'ils ressemblent énormément à Drago et qu'ils semblent liés par d'autres liens que celui d'être des cousins.

Une fois devant les rayons, elle ne sut pas où commencer, si seulement Hermione était avec elle, elle saurait par où commencer, elle fit le tour des allées, cherchant une idée et un déclic. Alors qu'elle était sur le point de désespérer quand soudain elle entendit un bruit dans le rayon d'à côté, intriguée elle alla jeter un coup d'œil, un livre flotter dans les airs, au milieu de l'allée. La rousse regarda autour d'elle et lança un faible :

_ Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. Elle s'avança et saisit le livre. Elle observa la couverture : * Les prophéties du 20ème siècle*

Elle demanda à voix haute :

_ En quoi un livre sur les prophéties pourra m'être utile ?

Elle voulut le remettre sur l'étagère là où il y avait un espace vide mais le livre tomba par terre et s'ouvrit tout seul à une page. Elle le prit et commença à lire l'introduction de la page :

_ « Cette prophétie à été prédite au milieu des années 70 par une voyante renommée, au moment de la publication de cet ouvrage nous ignorons à qui elle fait référence :

_Au moment où trois têtes blondes naîtront_

_S'ils le veulent l'univers à leurs pied ils mettront_

_Dès petits à moins d'être séparés_

_Par la pensée ils pourront communiqués_

_Leurs pouvoirs sont illimités_

_Mais à trois ils devront les exercer_

_Si le seigneur sombre les avaient de son côté_

_La fin des non sang sorcier cela sonnerait. »_

Trois têtes blondes ? Les jumeaux sont blonds mais….

Elle eut un éclair d'illumination. Oubliant toutes les règles de la bibliothèque, elle sortit de la pièce en courant avec le livre entre les mains. Elle débarqua au milieu de la grande salle où Harry et Neville étaient attablés mangeant leur petit déjeuner. Harry lui avait fait part des derniers événements, étant un membre actif de l'AD, il pourrait les aider si besoin pour une prochaine mission.

_ Harry, Neville regardez ce que j'ai trouvé !

Elle leur fit lire la page et ils la regardèrent sans comprendre.

_ Trois têtes blondes ? Ca ne vous dit rien ?

_ Les jumeaux sont blonds et Drago aussi mais….

Il sembla avoir eu une révélation. Seul Neville ne semblait pas comprendre.

_ Mais ?

_ Neville! Trois têtes blondes, les jumeaux et Drago, trois blonds….

_ Non ! Mais ce n'est pas possible !

_ Réfléchis un peu Neville, ils ne savent pas qui est leur mère, ils ont vécus cachés, sans connaitre l'existence de la magie. Ils ressemblent énormément à Drago mis à part la couleur de leurs yeux et en plus ils semblent réagir en harmonie….

_ Il faut en avertir Hermione et surtout les principaux concernés.

_ Allons à l'infirmerie les avertir….

Pendant ce temps Drago était revenu à l'infirmerie, dire bonjour à Hermione.

Les jumeaux étaient encore endormis quand il rentra dans l'infirmerie, il s'approcha du lit où Hermione se trouvait, cette dernière était également endormie, il se pencha vers elle et lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres. Elle du sentir une présence car elle ouvrit doucement les yeux.

En voyant le blond, elle sourit et murmura :

_ Bonjour

Drago lui répondit en l'embrassant doucement. Hermione n'en revenait toujours pas des derniers événements, i peine quelques jours sa vie n'avait rien de facile, surtout avec Voldemort toujours en vie mais elle était une étudiante plutôt ordinaire et aujourd'hui elle s'était fait attaquée par des mangemorts, enlevée, secourue et après la future Madame Malefoy. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit ça il y a quelques temps elle l'aurait pris pour un fou.

Ils étaient tous les deux blottit l'un contre l'autre quand Harry, Neville et Ginny déboulèrent à l'infirmerie….

3


	20. Chapter 20: La prophétie

.Chapitre 20 : La prophétie

_Ils étaient tous les deux blottit l'un contre l'autre quand Harry, Neville et Ginny déboulèrent à l'infirmerie…_

_ Hermione ! Il faut qu'on te parle d'un truc qu'on a découvert !

Ils parlèrent tous en même temps, chacun voulant expliquer ce que Ginny avait découvert.

_ Stop ! Pas tous en même temps !

Ils se concertèrent du regard mais avant qu'un des trois reprenne la parole une voix trainante se fit entendre :

_ Qu'est ce qui est si important ?

Ils se tournèrent et aperçurent Ron qui se tenait appuyé contre un paravent derrière lequel il avait été mis à l'écart par Madame Pompresh.

_ Tiens, tu te sens concerné par ce qui nous arrive maintenant ?

Harry et Ron se fixèrent du regard, où était passé leur complicité d'avant ? Belle et bien envolée à cet instant.

_ Pff je préfère partir. Rester avec vos nouveaux petits amis, ne venez pas vous plaindre dans quelque temps il sera trop tard.

Ginny tenta de retenir Ron mais Harry lui fit un signe de la main pour lui dire de laisser tomber. Un silence plombant tomba sur l'infirmerie quand à nouveau une voix endormie se fit entendre :

_ On a loupé un épisode ?

Damien et Daniel étaient sortis de leur sommeil et se tenaient à présent assis sur leurs lits fixant les autres avec un regard interrogateur.

_ Non rien d'important, Ron s'est encore énervé. Ca tombe bien que vous vous êtes réveillé Ginny à quelque chose à dire qui vous concerne également….

Ron en quittant l'infirmerie marcha machinalement vers le lac. Pansy l'aperçut au loin, il avait l'air de fulminer, dans sa tête un plan se mit en place rapidement, elle allait profiter de sa jalousie. Ces derniers temps elle était mal vue par Drago et surtout par les mangemorts, se serait une occasion en or de remonter dans leur estime. Elle le suivit à distance, attendant qu'il s'arrête dans un coin pour faire semblant de passer devant lui sans l'avoir vu avant.

Le roux s'arrêta au bord du lac, il se laissa glisser le long d'un arbre les poings dans les poches. Au moment où Ron se laissait glisser contre l'arbre Pansy pensa au même moment : « Parfait » Elle s'avança vers lui.

Pendant ce temps à l'infirmerie Ginny entreprit de montrer la page de la prophétie qui était apparut devant elle à l'infirmerie.

Hermione et Drago une fois la page lue, Drago fixa Hermione hébété :

_ Tu penses la même chose que moi ? Que… ?

Hermione se tourna vers Ginny :

_ Comment est ce que tu es tombé dessus ?

_ En fait on peut dire qu'il m'est plutôt tombé dessus. Le livre flottait au milieu de l'allée mais pourtant il n'y avait personne et quand j'ai voulu le remettre en place il s'est ouvert à cette page tout seul. Je ne comprends pas trop comment ça c'est passé mais toujours est il que cela pourrait correspondre…

Les jumeaux les interrompirent :

_ Euh excusez nous, on ne voudrait pas vous déranger mais est ce qu'on pourrait savoir ce qu'il vous met dans cet état ?

Hermione leur lut la prophétie à voix haute. Une fois qu'elle eut terminé les jumeaux se tournèrent immédiatement vers Drago.

_ Vous pensez à ce qu'on pense ?

_ Oui que vous êtes frères…

Ca y est le mot était lâché, tout le monde en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'ils étaient frères.

_ Mais c'est impossible !

_ Certes Damien et moi nous sommes jumeaux mais je ne vois pas pourquoi on aurait été séparés d'un autre frère à la naissance ?

_ Je pense que j'aurais été au courant si j'avais deux autres frères.

_ Pas si vous couriez un danger en restant tous les trois ensemble. Réfléchissez trois têtes blondes, on parle du fait que vous pourriez vous liez au seigneur des ténèbres, de…

_ Ca n'a pas de sens ! Notre père nous l'aurait dit si on avait été des triplés !

_ A propos de votre père… Je ne sais au final s'il est vraiment votre père….

La phrase d'Hermione eut l'air de profondément toucher Daniel :

_ Comment peux tu oser dire ça ? C'est notre père ! Qui était là pour nous border le soir ? Qui était là pour nous soigner quand on était malade ?

_ Daniel je comprends ce que tu ressens, Hermione n'a pas voulut dire que c'était un mauvais père ou qu'il n'a pas joué le rôle d'un père mais qu'il n'est peut être pas votre père biologique.

Une voix féminine se fit entendre à l'entrée de l'infirmerie :

_ Elle a raison…


	21. Chapter 21: Maman

Bonjour à tous,

Un nouveau chapitre avec une partie des réponses

**_Chapitre 21 : Maman_**

_Une voix féminine se fit entendre à l'entrée de l'infirmerie :_

__ Elle a raison…_

Sous le seuil se tenait Narcissa Malefoy. Son attitude était égale à elle-même : élégante voir hautaine mais ses yeux étaient humides.

_ Leur père n'est pas Regulus Black.

_ Mère ? Que faites-vous ici ?

_ Ainsi la rumeur était vraie : des jumeaux blonds sont présents à Poudlard…

_ Mère cela ne répond pas à ma question : que faites-vous ici ? Et comment savez vous que leur père n'est pas Regulus Black.

_ Drago, c'est impoli d'interrompre sa mère, je répondrais à tes questions je te le promets mais avant j'aimerais que tu ailles chercher ton parrain, ce que je vais dire le concerne.

_ Mais mère…

_ Drago !

Narcissa lui lança un regard noir, le blond obtempéra en maugréant et se mit à la recherche de Séverus Rogue, son parrain, il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il venait faire dans l'histoire, peut être était il au courant de quelque chose.

Pendant ce temps Pansy s'était approché de Ron, elle fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir aperçut et de contempler la vue du lac. Quand le roux l'aperçut il l'interpella :

_ Parkinson ? Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ?

_ Ron ! Je ne t'avais pas vu.

_ Ron ? Depuis quand on s'appelle par nos prénoms ?

_ Je pensais qu'après la conversation de la dernière fois on pourrait s'appeler par nos prénoms.

Dans sa tête elle se mit en même temps à penser : *Ca ne va pas être facile*. Ron sembla réfléchir et il finit par répondre :

_ D'accord mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

_ J'avais besoin de prendre l'air, l'atmosphère est plutôt pesante dans la salle commune des serpentards.

_ Tu m'étonnes. Je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour être dans ce décor si froid si impersonnel.

_ Comment est ce que tu pourrais le savoir ? Tu n'y as jamais mis les pieds !

Ron pensa à ce moment là : * Mince la boulette, elle n'est pas au courant qu'on l'a déjà vue avec Harry en première année*. Pansy le regardait avec suspicion.

_ Effectivement mais ce n'est pas difficile de l'imaginer. Vu votre amabilité et votre légendaire entraide…

Pansy fit un effort pour ne pas lui balancer à la figure tout ce qu'elle pensait des Gryffondors mais elle se retint, elle ne devait pas se mettre à dos le rouquin.

_ Effectivement l'ambiance est plutôt glaciale. D'habitude je suis avec Drago du cou ça passe.

_ Drago ce sale petit blond qui m'a piqué ma Mione. Si seulement il pouvait s'éloigner d'elle je pourrais lui ouvrir les yeux.

Pansy jubila intérieurement mais elle garda un visage impassible. Elle se rapprocha de lui semblant hésiter :

_ J'ai peut être une idée… Mais…

_ Mais ?

_ En fait je cherche aussi un moyen de regagner Drago. J'ai éventuellement un plan mais il ne faudra en parler à personne.

Le rouquin la regarda avec suspicion mais finit par donner son accord d'un signe de tête. La brunette se pencha alors vers lui avec un air de conspirateur et lui chuchota à l'oreille son plan.

Quand Drago revint à l'infirmerie accompagné de Séverus Rogue, tout le monde était resté à sa place et le silence était pesant.

_ Narcissa, toujours en beauté ma chère, que viens tu faire ici ?

_ Séverus, mon cher, je suis venue dès que j'ai entendu que des jumeaux avaient fait leur apparition à Poudlard.

_ Cette nouvelle était censée être confidentielle, comment en as-tu été informée ?

_ J'ai entendue Lucius en discuter avec ses *amis*, comme quoi les jumeaux qui leur avaient filés entre les doigts cet été, les fils de ce sale traite de Regulus étaient réapparus à Poudlard.

_ Comment est ce qu'il a été mis au courant ? Les infos…

_ On s'en fiche de ça ! Avec tout mon respect Madame vous vous apprêtiez à nous dire que notre père n'était pas notre vrai père.

Damien s'était dressé agacé de ne pas avoir eu de réponse à sa question. Narcissa eut un moment d'hésitation mais elle sembla vite se reprendre.

_ Vous devriez vous assoir, cela ne va pas été facile à entendre, Séverus toi aussi…


	22. Chapter 22: Votre père est

Bonsoir,

Merci pour vos commentaires qui me font toujours super plaisir =). Ce chapitre apportera beaucoup de réponses à vos questions.

Bonne lecture =)

Ptitepuce

**_Chapitre 22 : Votre père est…_**

Damien s'était dressé agacé de ne pas avoir eu de réponse à sa question. Narcissa eut un moment d'hésitation mais elle sembla vite se reprendre.

_ Vous devriez vous assoir, cela ne va pas été facile à entendre, Séverus toi aussi. Je vous demanderez de ne pas m'interrompre pendant mon récit, cela ne va pas être facile. Il y a quelques années à la fin de Poudlard je me suis mariée avec Lucius. Au début de notre mariage les choses se passaient plutôt bien, après tout j'avais été élevée en bonne sang pur, je devais obéir à mon mari sans broncher. Mais quand le seigneur des ténèbres était au sommet de son ascension Lucius devenait violent en rentrant des réunions. Il était souvent furieux et se défouler sur moi et si j'avais le malheur de gémir il recommençait de plus belle. La plus part du temps je me soignais moi-même mais un soir où j'étais trop mal en point j'ai encore eu la force de transplaner jusqu'à Séverus, je savais qu'il était doué en potion et qu'il saurait me soigner. En arrivant je me suis évanouie, Séverus m'a soignée, remis sur pied et quand il m'a demandé qui m'avait infligé cela je n'ai pas voulu lui répondre au début mais il a rapidement compris que c'était Lucius. Il était furieux, il voulait aller dire à Lucius sa façon de penser mais je l'en ai empêché.

Elle jeta un regard tendre vers Séverus qui lui rendit. Drago et les autres ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il avait à faire dans tout ça, mais comme elle leur avait demandé de ne pas l'interrompre ils se turent. Narcissa reprit son récit.

_ Après cela je prenais l'habitude de venir me faire soigner chez Séverus, toujours dans le dos de Lucius évidemment et une chose en entrainant une autre nous avons commencé à avoir une liaison. Puis j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte et là j'ai eu un moment de panique, je ne savais pas qui était le père de l'enfant ou plutôt de mes enfants.

Elle regarda tour à tour Drago, Daniel et Damien qui semblaient interloqués.

_ C'est pour cela que j'ai mis fin à notre liaison Séverus, Lucius ne devait rien savoir.

Séverus voulut l'interrompre mais elle lui fit un geste de la main pour lui signifier que les explications arrivaient.

_ J'ai appris que j'étais enceinte de triplés et là j'ai paniqué, je ne voulais pas que mes trois enfants soient aux mains de Lucius. J'ai donc contacté Regulus pour qu'il prenne deux de mes trois enfants, au moins ceux la seraient sauf. Au moment de mon accouchement je n'ai pas eu de doute pour savoir qui était le père de mes enfants : ils ont tes yeux Séverus je m'étonne que tu ne l'ai pas remarquer avant. Se sont tes fils Séverus : Drago, Damien et Daniel, nos fils.

Séverus eu l'impression que le ciel venait de lui tomber sur la tête, il s'agrippa au rebord du lit sur lequel il était posé. Narcissa se leva et s'agenouilla devant lui :

_ Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner de te l'avoir caché mais j'aimerais que tu apprennes à les connaître, si vous êtes d'accord bien sur.

Elle se tourna vers ses fils qui étaient restés également scotchés sur leurs lits.

Drago et les jumeaux se fixèrent du regard, ils étaient complètements hébétés. Drago était hébété, ainsi Lucius n'était pas son père et il avait des frères.

Les jumeaux eux bien qu'ils ne connaissaient pas l'existence de leur mère apprendre en quelque minutes que leur mère était cette grande dame blonde, que leur père n'était pas leur père biologique et qu'ils étaient trois et non deux leur faisait un gros choc.

Drago se tourna vers son parrain enfin plutôt son père. Ce dernier avait complètement blanchit et semblait catatonique. Quand il sembla émergé, il se leva et se dirigea vers Narcissa. Il l'a prit dans ses bras la faisant tournoyer, quand il la reposa au sol il l'embrassa à pleine bouche les larmes aux yeux.

Narcissa lui rendit son baiser avec fougue. Drago détourna les yeux, ça lui faisait quand même bizarre de voir sa mère se laissait aller à ce point surtout qu'elle était mariée à son père enfin du moins celui qui l'avait élevé.

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre et tous se tournèrent vers Hermione.

_ Excusez moi Madame Malefoy mais seul les jum… enfin Damien et Daniel ont les yeux bruns…

_ En effet Drago mon chéri, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Lucius j'ai du te jeter un sort sur tes yeux à la naissance.

Elle se leva et se mit face à son fils, elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur son fils. Sans qu'aucune formule ne soit prononcée les yeux de Drago prirent la même couleur que ceux de Damien et Daniel.

Des exclamations de stupeur fusèrent de partout ainsi que des questions. Alertée par le brouhaha Madame Pompresh fit son apparition en hurlant de laisser ses patients se reposer. Elle s'arrêta net en voyant Narcissa Malefoy. Avant qu'elle ne put demander quoi que se soit les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent sur un Ron qui affichait un air tout penaud.

_ Est-ce que je peux me joindre à vous ?

Alors?


	23. Chapter 23: Réconciliation

**Bonjour à tous je suis vraiment vraiment désolée pour le retard que j'ai pris dans la publication de mes chapitres le suivant est déjà en cours d'écriture et je pense que l'histoire aura encore environ six à huit chapitres, la trame commence à se finaliser tout doucement.**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews qui me font extrêmement plaisir et que me motive à écrire, je pense que sinon j'aurais mis en pause pendant plus de temps cette histoire par manque d'inspiration pour l'écriture des derniers chapitres**

**Bonne lecture**

Chapitre 23 : Réconciliation.

_Avant qu'elle ne put demander quoi que se soit les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent sur un Ron qui affichait un air tout penaud._

__ Est-ce que je peux me joindre à vous ? _

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Celui des jumeaux et de Drago était franchement hostiles, celui d'Harry et Ginny était perplexe quand aux autres ils étaient plutôt indifférents.

Hermione refusa de le regarder, elle lui en voulait encore de son étroitesse d'esprit. Puis finalement sentant que tous les regards convergeaient discrètement vers elle, elle soupira :

_ Oui Ron…

Drago se raidit, le blond était prêt à faire un minimum d'effort mais il ne fallait pas pousser un hippogriffe dans un filet du diable.

L'ambiance était électrique, chacun retenait son souffle attendant que quelqu'un se décide à prendre la parole.

Madame Pompresh rompit quelque peu ce silence en grommelant qu'elle allait dans la pièce à côté et qu'il fallait du repos pour ses patients.

L'atmosphère se fit pesant à nouveau. Se fut Ginny qui osa se lancer, après tout Ron était son frère, elle était la plus à même de le gérer.

_ Ron, il me semble que tu dois des excuses à plusieurs personnes qui sont présentes.

Le rouquin rougit jusqu'aux racines sous le coup de la colère, mais d'un seul coup il sembla se rappeler de quelque chose et se calma.

Il se tourna dans un premier temps vers Drago et Hermione. Il prit une grande respiration et comme si chaque mot lui pesait il dit :

_ Je vous demande pardon. Malefoy je n'aurais pas du te traiter de mangemort sans preuve, quand à vous les jumeaux je suis désolé que vous vous soyez retrouvé mêlés à tout ça.

Un grand blanc suivit sa déclaration. Les jumeaux enfin Daniel et Damien, Ron ne pouvait pas deviner qu'avec Drago ils étaient triplés, se regardèrent puis ils regardèrent Drago. C'était assez surprenant pour les personnes qui étaient au courant de voir que depuis l'annonce ils se cherchaient du regard tous les trois. Tous les trois répondirent d'une même voix :

_ Excuses acceptées mais on t'a à l'œil.

Tous sourirent en les entendant ainsi parler d'une voix commune sans concertation, sauf Ron qui resta perplexe devant ces paroles prononcées à l'unisson.

Narcissa et Séverus estimèrent qu'il était temps de prendre congé des jeunes et ils avaient besoin de discuter tous les deux au calme. Toutes ces révélations plus les événements de la journée avait donné un mal de crâne à notre maitres des potions : apprendre qu'à son âge il était père de trois magnifiques adolescents mais surtout que l'un deux était son filleul… Narcissa se leva.

_ Drago, Daniel, Damien nous y allons, nous discuterons de tout ça plus tard, je vous le ferais savoir par votre père.

Elle enlaça Drago et s'approcha de Daniel et Damien. Une fois devant eux elle s'arrêta ne sachant pas trop quelle attitude adopter. Les « jumeaux » voyant son embarras se mirent chacun d'un côté et ils l'enlacèrent pendant plusieurs minutes.

Tous les regardèrent attendris y comprit notre maître des potions pourtant réputé pour sa froideur. Ron rompit se moment de plénitude n'y comprenant rien.

_ Excusez moi mais je crois que j'ai le droit à quelques explications là.

Le charme étant rompu Séverus et Narcissa s'éclipsèrent et Madame Pompresh en profita à ce moment là pour chasser Harry, Ginny et Ron.

_ Mes malades ont besoin de repos, ouste, revenez demain.

Harry tenta de négocier mais l'infirmière campa sur sa position. Ils dirent au revoir à Hermione et aux triplés. Au moment de franchir les portes de l'infirmerie Harry fit mine d'avoir oublié sa baguette à l'infirmerie et dit à Ginny et Ron de l'attendre à la salle sur demande qu'il les rejoindrait. Ginny sachant très bien qu'Harry avait sa baguette dans sa poche ne dit rien supposant qu'Harry avait quelque chose à dire à Hermione en privé sans Ron.

Le brun rentra à nouveau dans l'infirmerie et avant que Madame Pompresh ne le mette dehors en hurlant il lui expliqua rapidement à voix basse au cas où Ron se trouverait encore près de l'entrée qu'il avait juste quelque chose à demander à Hermione et qu'il s'en irait après.

Elle protesta mais finit par accepter.

Harry se rapprocha donc de notre brunette :

_ Tu crois qu'il est toujours digne de confiance ?

_ Je n'en sais rien Harry ces derniers temps il s'emporte pour un rien et au lieu de nous parler il s'isole. Il n'aurait jamais fait ça avant.

_ Tu as raison mais je pense que c'est juste une mauvaise passe, du moins je l'espère, il a demandé des explications sur les paroles de Madame Malefoy je ne peux pas lui cacher la vérité.

Hermione réfléchit quelques instants mais c'est Daniel qui prit la parole.

_ Je pense que tu peux lui dire qu'on est triplés de toute façon avec la nouvelle couleur des yeux de Drago ca ne passera pas inaperçu très longtemps. Mais tu n'es pas obligé de lui dire qui est le père. Tu peux prétendre que seul Damien, Drago et moi connaissons son identité. Que par sécurité elle n'a été révélée à personne d'autre.

Hermione et les autres approuvèrent d'un signe de tête.

_ Très bien, je reviens demain reprendre de tes nouvelles, je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps sinon il va se poser des questions.

Il se dirigea à grand pas vers la salle sur demande pendant que Madame Pompresh obligeait ses patients à prendre une potion de sommeil.

Une fois dans la salle sur demande, Harry raconta donc à Ron ce qu'il savait sur les triplés omettant de révéler que Séverus était le père. Afin d'éviter que Ginny ne fasse une gaffe n'étant pas au courant de la discussion qu'Harry avait eu précédemment, le brun déclara d'emblée que seuls les triplés connaissaient l'identité de leur père. Ginny fronça les sourcils mais ne dit mot, pensant qu'il faudrait qu'elle ait une discussion avec Harry.

Une fois les explications terminées ils se dirigèrent vers leur dortoir pour y passer une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Le calme s'installa dans les dortoirs de Gryffondor pourtant vers deux heures du matin une silhouette se leva précautionneusement de son lit et se dirigea à pas feutré à l'extérieur du dortoir…..

**Alors ?**


	24. Chapter 24 Rendez vous nocturne

_**Bonjour à tous **_

_**Un chapitre un peu plus court que les autres mais nécessaire pour faire la transition dans l'histoire**_

_**Merci à tentaculegirl67, draymi0ne-f0r-ever et Rosalieemmamailie pour leurs reviews**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

Chapitre 24 : Rendez vous nocturne

_Une fois les explications terminées ils se dirigèrent vers leur dortoir pour y passer une bonne nuit de sommeil. _

_Le calme s'installa dans les dortoirs de Gryffondor pourtant vers deux heures du matin une silhouette se leva précautionneusement de son lit et se dirigea à pas feutré à l'extérieur du dortoir….._

La silhouette était plutôt fine et avait de longs cheveux roux. Ginny avait filé de son dortoir avec précaution pour ne pas réveiller les autres filles qui étaient de vraies pipelettes, son escapade nocturne ne serait pas restée secrète très longtemps si l'une d'elles avait su.

Avec précaution elle se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, une fois arrivée à destination elle ouvrit la porte avec délicatesse et passa sa tête par la petite ouverture qu'elle avait crée. Elle regarda pour voir si Pomona ne se trouvait pas dans les parages, une fois qu'elle en fut sure elle se dirigea à pas de loup vers le lit de Daniel. Une fois devant ce dernier elle sourit niaisement devant son air si craquant quand il dormait, elle se tourna alors vers Damien, malgré leur ressemblance frappant elle le trouvait moins charmant que son frère, peu de gens arriveraient à faire la différence entre les deux peut être est ce le fait que la jeune femme avait deux frères jumeaux qui lui permettait de les reconnaitre.

Elle secoua tout doucement Daniel pour ne pas le faire se réveiller en sursaut, ce dernier grommela dans son sommeil mais finit par ouvrir les yeux la potion de madame Pompresh ne faisant plus effet. Il sursauta en voyant la jeune rousse penchée sur lui, elle lui fit signe de se taire et chuchota d'une voix gênée :

_ Salut…

Daniel lui répondit à son tour et voyant l'embarras de la jeune fille lui demanda :

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Quelle heure est-il ?

_ Il est deux heures du matin, je…

Elle s'interrompit rouge pivoine, elle réfléchit à toute vitesse, jamais elle n'oserait lui dire ce qui l'amenait, mais elle ne pouvait pas se dégonfler elle était une Gryffondor tout de même. Puis avant que Daniel n'ait pu réaliser quoi que se soit elle se pencha pour l'embrasser avec douceur, exerçant une légère et délicate pression sur les lèvres du blond. Elle voulut se reculer mais Daniel ne lui en laissa pas le temps, il la fit basculer sur lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Ils s'embrassèrent avec passion mais avant qu'ils ne puissent reprendre leurs esprits, deux grognements se firent entendre. Damien et Drago se tenaient assis sur leurs lits encore à moitié endormi et les fixaient.

Ginny piqua un fard et voulut aller se cacher mais Daniel sentant le malaise de la jeune fille raffermit sa prise sur la taille de la jeune femme et l'installa sur ses genoux.

_ Qu'est ce que vous faites réveillés ?

Damien et Drago se regardèrent un peu confus et n'étant pas sur de ce qu'ils avaient entendu.

Drago commença :

_ Ben j'étais entrain de dormir quand un bonheur soudain m'a envahit et j'ai entendu un énorme « Whaou » dans ma tête.

_ Pareil pour moi et avant que je ne comprenne quoi que soit j'émerge et je te trouve avec une rouquine dans les bras entrain de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. J'ignorais que vous sortiez ensemble….

Daniel parut gêné à son tour :

_ Je pense que c'est moi qui est crié le « Whaou » dans vos têtes, j'ai du le penser un peu trop fort désolé les gars…

Ginny parut super contente.

_ C'est magnifique, vous arrivez même à communiquer par la pensée quand vous dormez,

Trois grognements mécontents se firent entendre.

_ Laissez moi finir, imaginez un peu le potentiel que vous aurez une fois parfaitement réveillé et en ayant la volonté de le faire. Daniel vous a transmis ses émotions inconsciemment alors que vous dormiez, alors réveillés je n'imagine même pas la puissance…

Les trois blonds parurent se rendre conscience à leur tour de leur potentiel et se sourirent. Mais la seconde d'après Damien eut une sorte de révélation :

_ Euh les mecs va falloir apprendre aussi à cacher vos pensées parce que la déjà c'était un peu gênant avec Ginny mais imaginez si vous pensez à autre chose surtout toi Drago avec Hermione…

Les trois affichèrent soudain une mine horrifiée.

_ Okay il va falloir vraiment contrôler notre don.

Après cet incident Ginny s'eclipsa du dortoir promettant à Daniel de revenir le lendemain pour qu'ils puissent discuter tous les deux, ils n'oseraient plus rien dire ce soir de peur d'être espionnés par les deux autres ou que Daniel les réveille à nouveau.

Le reste de la nuit se déroula sans encombre et au petit matin de bonne heure, Ginny et Harry prirent la direction de l'infirmerie, Ron quand à lui prétexta qu'il allait prendre son petit déjeuner à la grande salle mais il se dirigea, une fois ses amis disparus de son champ de vision, vers les jardins de Poudlard….


	25. Chapter 25: Les cours reprennent

**_Bonjour à tous un nouveau chapitre avec un petit peu de retard._**

**_Merci à draymi0ne-f0r-ever , tentaculegirl67, Fraulein Takoor, dray86, Shadows1399 et .Reve pour leurs commentaires qui m'ont fait plaisir =)_**

**_Bonne lecture à tous._**

Chapitre 25 : Les cours reprennent

_Le reste de la nuit se déroula sans encombre et au petit matin de bonne heure, Ginny et Harry prirent la direction de l'infirmerie, Ron quand à lui prétexta qu'il allait prendre son petit déjeuner à la grande salle mais il se dirigea, une fois ses amis disparus de son champ de vision, vers les jardins de Poudlard…. _

Une fois dans les jardins il fit apparaître un bout de papier sur lequel il griffonna quelques mots et le fit voler vers son destinataire. Il prit alors son mal en patience, ruminant ses pensées, il avait l'impression de trahir ses amis mais en même temps il ne ferait pas de mal non plus Pansy lui avait promis.

Cette dernière apparut d'ailleurs quelques instants plus tard. L'échange entre eux fut bref :

_ Ron

_ Pansy…

_ J'ai tout ce qu'il faut on peut mettre le plan à exécution fin de semaine si tu es toujours décidé…

_ Plus que jamais.

_ Parfait rendez vous ici samedi aprem à 14h pile avec tu sais qui pour la mise à exécution.

Ils se séparèrent leur entrevue avait duré à peine quelques secondes de façon à ce qu'ils ne soient aperçus par personne et quand bien même cela aurait été le cas peu de personnes auraient pu penser qu'ils complotaient quelque chose.

Les triplés sortirent de l'infirmerie le jour même accompagnés d'Hermione, Ginny et Harry.

Ginny et Daniel avaient décidés de sortir ensemble, Harry bien qu'il est rompu avec Ginny ressentit un peu pincement au cœur en voyant le couple. D'ailleurs Ginny et Daniel avaient d'ailleurs disparus voulant prendre le temps de se découvrir tous les deux. Hermione et Drago quand à eux s'isolèrent dans la salle sur demande, ils avaient besoin de discuter de leur avenir commun. Damien et Harry se retrouvèrent donc seuls tous les deux ne sachant pas trop quoi dire…

Aucun des deux n'avait vraiment discuté avec l'autre un silence gêné s'installa jusqu'à ce qu'Harry eut une idée :

_ Tu as déjà entendu parler du Quidditch ?

Damien lui répondit par la négative et Harry se lança dans une explication du jeu et lui proposa d'essayer de monter sur un balai avec lui pour voler. Damien le regarda comme s'il avait perdu la tête. Harry rigola devant son air interloqué et ils prirent la direction du terrain de Quidditch avec l'éclair de feu sous le bras.

Harry le fit monter sur son balai à l'arrière, ils volèrent pendant un petit quart d'heure à faible altitude et voyant que le jeune homme était à l'aise il enchaina les figures pour le plus grand plaisir de Damien qui adoré cette sensation de liberté qui lui rappeler le grand huit qu'il avait pu faire étant plus jeune quand son père enfin celui qui les avaient élevé lui et son frère les y emmener encore avant d'être poursuivi.

Harry sentit la vague de tristesse qui envahit Damien sans qu'il ne puisse l'expliquer et il posa le balai sur le sol.

_ Tu penses à tes années passées pas vrai ?

_ Oui…

_ Je comprends quelque part ce que tu ressens je suis orphelin et toute mon enfance mon oncle et ma tante m'ont caché la vérité sur mes parents…

Les deux garçons discutèrent assis dans l'herbe et une grande amitié naquit entre eux. Ce qu'ils ne virent pas c'est qu'un rouquin les observait de loin en ruminant… Ainsi Harry s'était fait un nouveau meilleur ami soit il déchanterait avant la fin de la semaine.

Le reste de la matinée fila à toute vitesse. L'après midi les triplés ainsi qu'Hermione et Harry se rendirent chez Mcgonagall, Hermione ayant appris pour le lien entre les jumeaux avait proposée qu'ils aillent voir la directrice pour savoir s'il était possible qu'elle mette une salle à disposition pour leurs entrainements, elle ne voulait pas le faire dans la salle sur demande sans l'autorisation de la directrice car elle pourrait également leur apporter son aide.

Une fois la situation exposée la directrice accepta que trois fois par semaine ils puissent se rendre dans la salle sur demande de 19h à 21h pour s'y entrainer.

Les cours reprirent le lendemain, Ron fit comme si de rien n'était et se joint à nouveau à la bande qui étaient désormais composée de Ginny, Hermione, Harry et les triplés.

Ils se rendirent le lundi, le mercredi et le vendredi dans la salle sur demande pour essayer de faire évoluer le lien entre les jumeaux, les filles cherchaient dans les livres s'il y avait déjà eu des cas similaires, Harry essayait de les guider et les triplés s'efforcèrent de communiquer spontané ment avec soit l'un soit les deux autres avec plus ou moins de succès. Ron quand à lui prétendit que ne pouvant être d'aucune aide il ne se joindrait pas à eux pendant les entrainements mais qu'il serait présent le reste du temps.

En réalité il en profitait pour peaufiner son plan avec Pansy tout devait être parfait pour le samedi…

La semaine s'écoula rapidement et samedi arriva…


	26. Chapter 26 Le plan en action

Bonjour à tous,

Après de longs mois d'absence me voici de retour avec tous les nouveaux chapitres, je vais les publier l'un à la suite de l'autre. J'ai enfin réussit à finir cette histoire hier soir. Mon style d'écriture a peut être évolué au fil des chapitres, ils n'ont pas tous été écris à la même période, je vous souhaite bonne lecture.

Chapitre 26 : Le plan en action

_La semaine s'écoula rapidement et samedi arriva…_

Le matin nos amis prirent le petit déjeuner ensemble, Drago s'était installé depuis quelque temps à la table des Gryffondors, dans les premiers temps cela avait fait beaucoup jaser mais les gens s'y étaient fait et personne n'oser se mettre à dos les sorciers les plus doués de leur génération, il faudrait être suicidaire. Pansy ruminait à sa table, Ron fit comme si de rien n'était mais dans son esprit il faisait le décompte. Ce matin là il pensa plus que quelques heures et je n'aurais plus à supporter ça.

Ils décidèrent de faire un match de Quidditch amicale, Hermione ne jouant pas, il fut convenu que Drago et Harry seraient les attrapeurs de chacune des équipes, Damien et Daniel n'ayant que quelques heures de vols à leur actifs seraient les gardiens et Ginny et Ron les poursuiveurs. Ils joueraient sans les cognards pour éviter les accidents.

On avait donc d'un côté Drago, Daniel et Ginny et de l'autre Harry, Ron et Damien. Ron malgré ses excuses ne voulait pas jouer avec Drago et Ginny ne voulait pas se séparer de Daniel. Hermione serait l'arbitre bien que n'aimant pas le Quidditch elle ne voulait pas laisser tomber ses amis et se serait un bon moyen de les surveiller, bien qu'ils aient enterrés la hache de guerre dès qu'il s'agissait de Quidditch la guerre était déclarée entre Harry et Drago.

Au terme d'un match où Drago et son équipe l'emportèrent de 10 points d'avance grâce aux points marqués par Ginny car c'était Harry qui avait attrapé le vif d'or, les deux camps revendiquaient donc la victoire et se chamaillèrent. Hermione les calma en déclarant qu'il était l'heure d'aller manger.

Après le repas de midi alors que Drago et Hermione voulurent aller se promener tous les deux dans le parc, Ron demanda à Hermione si elle voulait bien le suivre, il souhaitait lui parler en privé.

Même si Drago parut contrarié il ne dit rien et donna son acquiescement d'un signe de tête à Hermione. La brune suivit donc Ron dans le parc sans se douter une seule seconde que d'ici peut de temps elle avait se trouver en mauvaise posture.

Une fois arrivés dans le parc un peu à l'écart du château, à l'abri des regards, Hermione l'interrogea :

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux me dire Ron ?

Le jeune homme parut soudain nerveux.

_ Hermione, …tu sais que je ne te ferais jamais de mal et que je t'aime bien…

_ Oui bien sur Ronald, tu es comme un frère pour moi, tu me fais peur là dis moi, est ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas.

Ron sembla soudain peiné. Il s'approcha d'Hermione et sans qu'Hermione puisse comprendre ce qui lui arrivait elle se retrouva stupéfixiée.

Et là sous ses yeux effarées, sans qu'elle ne puisse faire un mouvement Pansy apparut avec un sourire aux lèvres. La jeune femme portait exactement la même tenue qu'elle, un uniforme de Gryffondor et des souliers noirs avec un léger talon.

_ Parfait Ron, tu peux l'emmener à l'endroit convenu mais je vais l'attacher pour plus de précaution au cas où elle serait à nouveau libre de ses mouvements.

Elle pointa la baguette sur la jeune femme

_ Incarcerem

Des liens fusèrent de sa baguette et ligotèrent notre Gryffondor et la bâillonnèrent. Ron sembla soudain hésiter. Pansy le remarquant lui siffla :

_ Ron, tu la voulais non ? Tu l'as pour toi maintenant et moi je vais pouvoir récupérer mon Drago à l'aide de ceci.

Joignant le geste à la parole elle arracha un cheveu à la brunette. Elle lui prit également sa baguette et avec un sourire satisfait déposa le cheveu dans une fiole qu'elle sortit de sa poche. Hermione avait immédiatement reconnu la potion en voyant la fiole : du polynectar elle voulut l'en empêcher mais elle avait beau vouloir se débattre et hurler son corps ne lui répondait plus et sous ses yeux impuissants et horrifiés Pansy se métamorphosa sous ses traits.

_ Parfait, Ron emmène la maintenant avant que l'on ne puisse nous voir on se rejoint d'ici une heure à l'endroit.

Elle pensa en même temps : du moins c'est ce que tu crois.

Le roux obéit et mit Hermione sur son épaule avant de s'enfoncer avec elle dans la forêt interdite. Pansy quand elle sifflota et se dirigea d'un pas joyeux vers le coin du parc où Drago attendait patiemment que Hermione le rejoigne….


	27. Chapter 27 Au secours ça recommence

Chapitre 27 : Au secours ça recommence

_Le roux obéit et mit Hermione sur son épaule avant de s'enfoncer avec elle dans la forêt interdite. Pansy quand elle sifflota et se dirigea d'un pas joyeux vers le coin du parc où Drago attendait patiemment que Hermione le rejoigne…._

A l'approche de Drago la jeune fille cessa se siffloter et se concentra sur son rôle bien qu'elle ait l'apparence d'Hermione et que grâce à un sort elle ait sa voix il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'elle n'avait pas le même comportement. Elle bien observer la jeune femme et espérait que sa conduite ferait illusion pendant quelques temps le temps qu'Hermione puisse être déposée à l'endroit convenu.

Drago en la voyant revenir sourit et l'enlaça :

_ Alors qu'est ce qu'il te voulait ?

_ Rien de particulier, il voulait juste me dire que même s'il a eu du mal à l'accepter pour nous deux tout ce qu'il veut c'est que je sois heureuse. Et qu'il essaierait de faire des efforts pour ne plus t'insulter.

_ Tant mieux, il a enfin compris il lui en a fallut du temps à la belette.

Et c'est là que Pansy commit une première erreur, au lieu de relever le fait que Drago venait d'appeler Ron la belette chose qu'Hermione n'aurait jamais tolérée elle lui répondit simplement en commettant une seconde erreur :

_ Drago c'est normal qu'il ait mis du temps, il avait des sentiments pour moi et tu as été notre ennemi pendant six ans et même Potter te surveille encore.

_ Potter ? Depuis quand tu l'appelles par son nom de famille ?

_ J'ai vraiment dit Potter ? Tu dois déteindre sur moi.

_ Tu es sûre que ça va Hermione ?

_ Mais oui, je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai appelé comme ça…

Drago fronça les sourcils, est ce qu'il c'était passé quelque chose avec Ron qui l'avait perturbée ou est elle sous l'effet d'un sort ? Il réfléchit rapidement et se remémora un sort que son père lui avait appris qui permettait de lever tous les sortilèges ou dissimulations sous laquelle une personne aurait pu se trouver. Il se mit à penser à un moyen de lui jeter le sort sans que quiconque le remarque si elle était sous un impérium le rouquin ne devait pas se trouver loin et il ne fallait pas qu'il puisse le voir.

Pendant que Drago pensait à une façon de jeter un sort à celle qu'il croyait être Hermione, Ron s'enfonçait toujours dans la forêt interdite Hermione toujours chargée sur son épaule.

Hermione toujours immobilisée, réfléchissait à toute allure, qu'avait il bien pu se passer pour que Ron change à ce point. Est-ce qu'il avait été blessé par le fait qu'elle sorte avec Drago ? Qu'avait-il à voir avec Pansy ? Est-ce qu'ils avaient seulement comploté tous les deux, est ce qu'il avait d'autres complices ? Tant de questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête auxquelles elle n'avait malheureusement pas la réponse. Elle espérait seulement que Ron serait seul, elle pensait qu'elle pourrait le convaincre de tout abandonner et de la laisser repartir.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure ils arrivèrent à une vieille cabane cachée par la végétation, Ron la déposa sans ménagement sur le sol. Il regarda nerveusement à droite et à gauche et lança quelques sorts de protection autour de la cabane. Pendant de longues secondes il tendit l'oreille pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas été suivit ou repérer, quand il sembla rassurer il la regarda avec des yeux froids :

« A nous deux Mione »

Pendant ce temps là, Drago avait finit par trouver le moyen de jeter son sort.


	28. Chapter 28 Découverte de la supercherie

Chapitre 28 : Découverte de la supercherie

_Pendant de longues secondes il tendit l'oreille pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas été suivit ou repérer, quand il sembla rassurer il la regarda avec des yeux froids :_

_« A nous deux Mione »_

_Pendant ce temps là, Drago avait finit par trouver le moyen de jeter son sort. _

Drago se pencha vers celle qu'il pensait être la fausse Hermione sous prétexte de l'embrasser, Pansy trop heureuse ferma les yeux en voyant Drago se pencher vers elle.

« Enfin je vais me faire embrasser par Drago depuis le temps que j'en rêve »

Mais au lieu de ça Drago pointa sa baguette vers elle et murmura le sort sans que Pansy ne puisse l'entendre et se recula. Pansy au bout de quelques secondes ne sentant rien du tout, ouvrit les yeux, elle regarda Drago qui la regardait perplexe.

_ Dragi..Drago que se passe-t-il ?

Elle a faillit dire Draginou par réflexe, elle se traita mentalement d'idiote si elle continuait comme ça il ne faudrait pas beaucoup de temps à Drago pour démasquer la supercherie, elle devait surtout gagner du temps pour que les mangemorts puissent récupérer Hermione, son père serait fière d'elle et le seigneur des ténèbres également. L'amie d'Harry Potter à nouveau dans leurs filets mais cette fois-ci dans un lieu inconnu de presque tous, ses amis n'étaient pas près de la revoir. Elle se sentit tout de même un peu honteuse d'avoir mentit à Ron, à force elle s'était mis à apprécier le jeune homme plus qu'il ne le fallait mais elle devait reconnaitre qu'il état attachant.

Pendant ce temps Drago avait du retenir un sursaut en voyant à la place d'Hermione apparaitre Pansy devant lui, son cerveau tournait à toute allure : qu'était-il arrivé à Hermione ? Pourquoi es-ce que Pansy avait pris sa place ? Il n'aurait jamais du la laisser partir avec ce maudit rouquin, il sentait bien qu'il n'avait toujours pas digérer qu'Hermione le choisisse lui….

_ Rien Mione, rien du tout, où est passé Ron ?

_ Il…il est resté près de la forêt il avait encore besoin de temps pour lui.

« Merde je n'ai même pas pensé à un alibi pour sa disparition. »

Drago se mit à paniquer intérieurement, s'il s'en prenait à Hermione ? Et si en ce moment même il était entrain de lui faire du mal ? D'un mouvement vif, il stupéfixia Pansy qui tomba au sol les yeux grands ouverts.

_ Désolé Pansy mais tu es une très mauvaise comédienne, j'ai presque faillit marcher mais le fait que tu ne relève pas que j'appelle Ron la belette puis que tu appelles Harry : Potter, je vais te conduire dans le bureau de Mcgonagall et là-bas tu as intérêt à nous raconter ce que tu as fait d'Hermione ou sinon je te jure que même si tu as beau être une fille tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure.

Il fit léviter la jeune fille devant et courut vers le bureau de Mcgonagall se contrefichant complètement que Pansy heurte ou non des obstacles sur sa route, il était trop inquiet pour Hermione, il fallait qu'il sache ce que Ron avait fait.

Il arriva à bout de souffle devant le bureau de la directrice.

Au même moment Ron se pencha vers Hermione, il lui enleva son bâillon et pointa sa baguette vers elle pour la prévenir de toute tentative de rébellion.

_ Ron, qu'es- ce qu'il te prend ? Où sommes-nous ? Qu'est ce que tu as l'intention de me faire ?

_ Ce qu'il me prend ? Mais enfin Hermione je fais ça pour ton bien, Drago a du te jeter un sort ou te faire avaler une potion de désir, tu es à moi, Hermione depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu dans le Poudlard Express je t'ai aimé mais tu étais si imbue de ta personne au début de notre première année puis après l'incident avec le troll pour lequel tu as pris notre défense, j'ai découvert une autre facette de toi et je t'en ai aimé d'avantage, au bal pendant le tournoi des 3 sorciers j'ai cru mourir de jalousie quand je t'ai vu au bras de Krum resplendissante, j'ai mal réagit ce soir par jalousie, Mione je t'aime, dis moi que tu m'aimes…

Pendant toute la tirade de Ron Hermione était restée bouche bée, elle avait cru comprendre au vu des ces réactions ces derniers jours que Ron était amoureux d'elle mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il se montrerait aussi jaloux et possessif, pendant sa tirade elle avait ressentit de la peur en voyant son regard, elle ne reconnaissait plus Ron, son ami de toujours, son frère de cœur, elle ne savait pas quoi dire ou faire, elle ne l'aimait pas du même amour que lui, elle l'aimait certes mais comme un frère et de plus elle sentait, même si cela faisait peu de temps, que Drago était sa moitié, celui qui lui fallait.

_ Ron…

Elle s'interrompit réfléchissant à la situation, si elle le contredisait elle ne savait pas de quoi il était capable, il avait changé en mal, le Ron qu'elle connaissait ne l'aurait jamais enlevé, elle décida de rentrer dans son jeu avec un peu de chance il la détacherait et elle pourrait s'enfuir.

_ Oh Ron, si j'avais su …

_ Que veux-tu dire Mione ?

_ Je suis un peu perdue Ron, comprends moi je ne pensais pas que tu m'aimais sinon….

_ Sinon ?

De retour du côté de Drago :

Drago s'arrêta devant la gargouille, il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe, il pesta rageusement. Il ne pouvait se permettre d'attendre. Il se rendit alors devant le dortoir des Gryffondors, en temps que préfet il connaissait tous les mots de passe des salles communes, toujours en faisant léviter Pansy devant lui, il prononça le mot de passe et rentra en hurlant :

_ Où est Harry Potter ?

Tous les élèves présents dans la salle commune le regardèrent comme s'il était devenu fou. Il répéta d'une voix agacée :

_ Bordel, je ne vous demande pas la lune, je vous demande où est Harry Potter ?

Une fille lui répondit d'une voix tremblante :

_ Dans sa chambre avec Daniel, Damien et Ginny.

_ Où est sa chambre ?

Un garçon se leva pour demander d'une voix mordante :

_ Qu'est ce que tu lui veux à Harry ?

_ Les explications plus tard bordel, Hermione est en danger, libres à vous de me croire ou pas mais je vous jure que s'il lui arrive le moindre mal parce que nous sommes arrivés trop tard je ne donne pas cher de votre peau…

Il hurla dans tout le dortoir :

_ POTTER RAMENE TES FESSES HERMIONE EST EN DANGER !

Suite à sa tirade des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier des Gryffondors.

Harry fut le premier à apparaitre suivit de ses frères et de Ginny.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi est-ce que Hermione est stupéfixiée et entrain de léviter devant toi ?

Harry avait porté la main à la hauteur de la poche de son pantalon, la où se tenait sa baguette. Drago jura dans sa tête, il avait oublié que le sortilège qu'il avait lancé ne faisait apparaître la vérité qu'à celui qui en était l'auteur.

_ Plus tard les explications pour faire court, je te demande de me croire sur parole, ce n'est pas Hermione mais Pansy qui a pris l'apparence d'Hermione et à l'heure où je te parle Hermione est entre les mains de Ron.

_ Je n'y comprends rien….

_ Potter je sais que par le passé nous n'avons jamais été les plus grands amis du monde mais je te demande de me croire, Ron a surement enlevé Hermione et Pansy a participé au complot en prenant la place d'Hermione pour que je ne m'aperçoive de rien. Je sais que par le passé j'ai commis des erreurs et que je n'ai pas toujours été digne de confiance mais sur ce coup la je te demande de me croire….

Harry et Ginny se regardèrent….


	29. Chapter 29 Ou es tu Hermione?

Chapitre 29 : Où es tu Hermione ?

_Harry et Ginny se regardèrent…._

Pendant que Drago essayait de convaincre Harry et Ginny, Hermione cherchait un moyen d'échapper à Ron.

_ Sinon ?

Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre :

_ Sinon je pense que je serais sortie avec toi, je ne pensais pas que tu m'aimais à ce point…

Ron trop aveuglé par son amour pour Hermione, ne décela pas le tremblement dans la voix d'Hermione quand elle prononça ces paroles.

_ Mione c'est magnifique ! Mais…

Ron sembla revenir sur terre.

_ Et Drago ? Ce sale petit serpent ? Il t'avait envouté c'est ça ? Il te contraignait sous la menace ?

Hermione réfléchit à toute vitesse, autant rentrer dans le jeu de Ron à fond pour qu'elle ait l'espoir qu'il la libère. Elle fit semblant de sangloter mais elle n'eut pas besoin de faire semblant longtemps elle était terrorisée par ce qu'il pourrait lui faire.

_ Oui, il m'a menacé à la rentrée, tu comprends comme nous avons des appartements en commun, il m'a demandé d'être sa petite amie sinon il s'en prendrait à moi et que personne ne le saurait vu qu'il me jetterait un oubliette après m'avoir fait du mal.

_ Le salaud ! J'en étais sur, je savais que tu ne pouvais pas l'aimer réellement.

Hermione était désespérément paniquée, elle voulait partir d'ici même si Ron avait été son ami, l'homme qui se tenait devant elle lui semblait être un parfait inconnu. Elle prit une voix amoureuse et désespérée, elle se détestait de jouer ce rôle là mais c'était le seul moyen qu'il la libère.

_ Ron je t'en supplie détache moi, tu n'a aucune raison de me forcer à rester et Drago n'était pas dans les parages je suis libre de t'aimer sans qu'il me menace, prends moi dans tes bras, je veux effacer l'impression de ses bras sur moi.

Ron fonça tête baissée dans le piège que lui tendait Hermione, il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Hermione pour la détacher.

_ Oh Mione, si tu savais comme tu me rends heureux, je t'aime tellement.

Il la détacha d'un geste de sa baguette, il s'avança vers Hermione mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire Quidditch elle plongea la main dans sa poche arrière, sortit sa baguette, heureusement qu'ils avaient oublié dans la précipitation de la désarmer et lança un petrificus totalus à Ron.

_ Pardonne moi Ron, mais malgré ce que je viens de te dire j'aime vraiment Drago et je t'aime comme un frère Ron.

Elle s'apprêtait à s'en aller quand une voix sarcastique se fit entendre derrière elle :

_ Que de belles paroles touchantes, vous alliez quelque part miss ?

Pendant qu'Hermione était entrain de vouloir s'évader dans la salle commune des Gryffondors Harry et Ginny se regardaient toujours semblant se consulter du regard. Daniel ressentit un pincement de jalousie en voyant les deux faire, manifestement ils étaient très proches tous les deux.

Harry sembla déceler dans le regard de Ginny l'approbation qu'il cherchait, il se tourna vers Drago :

_ Nous te croyons Drago, si Hermione te fais confiance, nous te faisons confiance également. Quel est le plan ?

_ Le plan ? Euh… à vrai dire je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'en élaborer un, aussitôt que j'ai découvert la supercherie je me suis précipité vers le bureau de Mcgonagall mais comme je ne connaissais pas le mot de passe je suis venu ici espérant vous trouver.

Harry analysa la situation rapidement, il fallait sans tarder récupérer Hermione par tous les moyens même s'il pensait que Ron ne lui ferait pas de mal, il avait pas mal changé ces derniers jours et l'implication de Pansy dans tout ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

_ Nous allons interroger Pansy, elle doit savoir où se trouve Hermione et selon l'endroit nous agirons en fonction.

Il pointa sa baguette vers la fausse Hermione et prit d'abord la précaution de l'attacher avant de la réveiller.

_ Dis nous où se trouve Hermione ?

Pansy ricana :

_ Si tu crois que je vais te le dire le binoclard, de toute façon d'ici peu tu ne pourras plus rien pour elle….

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

_ Je ne vous dirais rien de plus…

Drago serra les poings en fulminant, la garce et le pire c'est qu'il savait qu'elle ne dirait rien volontairement, elle avait reçu la même éducation que lui, obéir sans rien dire, ne pas livrer d'informations aux ennemis et restait calme et impassible en toutes circonstances.

Il se pencha vers elle, fulminant s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres du visage de la brunette.

_ Ecoute moi sale garce, s'il arrive quoi que se soit à Hermione je te ferais payer, je te promets que la terre ne sera pas assez grande pour m'empêcher de te retrouver et de me venger.

Même si on lui avait apprit à ne rien dire, en cet instant la jeune serpentarde eut peur de Drago, elle ne l'avait jamais vu blanchir de rage à ce point, même quand il était encore de leur côté il n'avait jamais dégagé autant de colère. Elle réfléchit, elle ne pouvait compromettre la mission, elle le paierait encore plus cher mais elle devait gagner du temps pour qu'ils aient le temps de l'emmener.

_ Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que Ron n'était pas au courant de tout le plan et que d'ici peu il te sera impossible de localiser ta belle.

_ Comment ça tout le plan ? Quel plan ?

La jeune fille se mua dans le silence, certes Drago lui faisait peur mais si elle parlait avant que la mission ne soit accomplit elle aurait droit à un Avada Kevadra direct.

Drago se mit à faire les cents pas, il avait deviné que si Pansy ne pouvait et ne voulait rien dire c'est parce que les mangemorts étaient dans le coup. Rien que d'imaginer Hermione entre les mains de ces brutes lui donnait des sueurs froides, qui sait ce dont ils étaient capables, déjà la dernière fois ils avaient tenté de lui faire du mal, et ce Mike Barret ne lui inspirer vraiment pas confiance, il lui faisait penser à lui, il y a quelques années avant qu'il n'ouvre les yeux, un sale petit con prêt à tout pour être bien vu par le seigneur des ténèbres.

_ Bien Pansy tu ne me laisses pas le choix, Daniel et Damien je vais avoir besoin de vous….


	30. Chapter 30 Aveux de Pansy

Chapitre 30 : Aveux de Pansy

__ Bien Pansy tu ne me laisses pas le choix, Daniel et Damien je vais avoir besoin de vous…._

Hermione toujours prisonnière dans la cabane se retourna lentement au son de la voix masculine qu'elle avait malheureusement reconnue.

Dans l'embrasure de la porte se tenait Mike Barret et deux mangemorts qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Ils avaient tous les trois leur baguette pointée vers Hermione. La jeune femme brandit sa baguette à son tour, bien décidée à ne pas se laisser faire.

Pendant ce temps Drago avait réfléchit à un plan d'attaque, il fallait forcer retrouver Hermione, elle n'allait pas tenir longtemps face à des mangemorts.

_ Je pense qu'à nous trois nous devrions arriver à la localiser avec nos pouvoirs, si Pansy ne veux rien nous dire tant pis, nous nous passerons d'elle.

_ Mais Drago, nous n'avons même pas vraiment eu l'occasion de nous entrainer, nos pouvoirs pourraient faire des dégâts.

_ Je sais Daniel mais nous n'avons pas le choix…

Ils se concertèrent du regard puis sans aucune autre parole échangée, ils fermèrent les yeux, au bout de quelques minutes ils les rouvrirent et se regardèrent. Ils se savaient pas trop comment s'y prendre, ils ne maitrisaient vraiment pas leurs pouvoirs.

_ Euh …Comment on procède ?

Les trois se mirent à réfléchir ne sachant pas trop par où commencer, ils commençaient à se dire qu'ils n'y arriveraient jamais.

La voix de Ginny se fit alors entendre :

_ Et si vous essayez de la visualiser, comme si vous souhaitiez qu'elle se tienne devant vous ?

_ Pourquoi pas, après tout il n'existe pas de sort tout fait ou de manière type de le faire, à nous de trouver notre façon de faire et nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps.

Ils refermèrent alors les yeux et essayèrent de visualiser la jeune femme devant leurs yeux et alors que personne n'y croyait, une lueur bleue se dégagea des trois frères, peu de temps après ils rouvrirent les yeux et déclarent d'une seule voix.

_ La forêt interdite !

En effet les trois garçons avaient vu la cabane dans laquelle se tenait Hermione et avait reconnu la forêt interdite, ils avaient également vu qu'elle se tenait face aux trois mangemorts et qu'elle n'avait pas de grande chance de s'en sortir sans leur intervention. En effet face à trois mangemorts même s'ils n'avaient pas l'air les plus futés du monde, ils étaient quand même une menace.

Ginny et Harry étaient stupéfaits de ce qui venait de se passer, Harry voulut ouvrir la bouche pour leur demander ce qui venait de se produire mais Damien l'interrompit d'un geste de la main.

_ Plus tard les questions, Hermione est en danger !

Ils se précipitèrent vers les escaliers et se mirent à courir vers l'extérieur du château en direction de la forêt interdite. Harry et Ginny mirent quelques secondes à retrouver leurs esprits mais une fois qu'ils avaient pris conscience des paroles du jeune homme se lancèrent à leur poursuit.

Au même moment, Hermione face aux trois sorciers était entrain d'évaluer la situation.

Mike Berret prit la parole d'une voix doucereuse mais en même temps froide.

_ Alors ? Tu ne pensais pas quand même que nous allions te laisser sous la surveillance exclusive de ce minable rouquin alors que nous avions réussit à t'isoler loin de tes amis ?

Il jeta un regard vers Ron toujours stupéfixié au sol.

_ Pathétique ! Même pas capable de garder une femme sans baguette.

_ Je vous interdis de parler de Ron comme ça !

Elle avait crié ses mots, même si c'était en partie de la faute de Ron qu'elle était à l'heure actuelle dans cette position, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir, elle se doutait qu'il avait été manipulé et son amour pour elle l'avait aveuglé.

_ Intéressant… Tu le défends malgré ce qu'il t'a fait subir, je pense que nous devrions l'emmener avec nous les gars, si jamais elle n'était pas très coopérative quelques sorts sur ce rouquin devrait la faire se tenir à carreau.

Les deux autres sorciers ricanèrent, Hermione sera les poings, ses doigts devenaient blanc sur sa baguette tellement elle la tenait fermement.

_ Vous êtes des monstres sans cœur !

Pendant toute la conversation, elle avait réfléchit à toute vitesse, Drago devait à cette heure ci s'être rendu compte de la supercherie du moins elle l'espérait. La brune était certaine qu'à l' instant où il découvrirait la supercherie, il se mettrait à sa recherche, il lui fallait gagner du temps pour qu'il puisse la retrouver et au pire qu'elle laisse un indice qui lui permettrait plus tard de la localiser. En réfléchissant aux diverses options qu'elle avait, il n'y en avait qu'une seule qui lui paraissait convenable si elle arrivait à mettre hors de nuire Mike Berret elle avait une chance de s'en sortir mais si ce n'était pas le cas elle aurait malheureusement très peu de chance de s'échapper…

Elle patienta, elle ne voulait pas être la première à jeter un sort, elle se doutait qu'un des deux autres sorciers perdraient patience et qu'elle pourrait contrattaquer.

Comme s'il avait lu ses pensées le sorcier se tenant à la gauche de Mike leva sa baguette et jeta un sort informulé qui filait droit sur la jeune femme.

A quelques centaines de mètres de là, trois garçons couraient à perdre haleine, un brun et une rousse sur leurs talons. Ils arrivèrent à la lisière de la forêt interdite et s'arrêtèrent de courir.

Damien prit la parole en premier.

_ Et maintenant ? Nous l'avons vu dans la forêt interdite mais nous n'avons aucune idée de l'endroit exact, ni comment s'y rendre, alors

Drago l'interrompit :

_ De la même façon que nous avons découvert qu'elle se trouvait dans la forêt interdite face à trois mangemorts, avec nos pouvoirs mais cette fois ci il va falloir nous laisser guider vers elle.

Ils joignirent leurs mains et soudain ils se sentirent entrainés au cœur de la forêt….


	31. Chapter 31 Dans les griffes du serpent

Chapitre 31 : Dans les griffes du serpent.

_Comme s'il avait lu ses pensées le sorcier se tenant à la gauche de Mike leva sa baguette et jeta un sort informulé qui filait droit sur la jeune femme._

Hermione saisit alors l'opportunité de cette attaque, elle s'accroupit et en même temps lança un sort vers Mike Berret mais celui-ci à son grand désespoir contra son sort d'un coup de baguette tandis que le sort qui avait été lancé par le mangemort finit dans le mur de la cabane en faisant exploser le bois du mur.

Mike Berret se tourna vers le mangemort en hurlant :

_ Espèce de crétin, il nous la faut vivante !

Hermione profita du moment où le mangemort tourna la tête pour lancer un deuxième sort mais à son grand désespoir il fut paré d'un coup de baguette de la part du troisième mangemort.

_ Assez perdu de temps, on l'emmène !

La jeune femme ne put faire le moindre mouvement avant qu'elle ne se retrouve ligotée sur le sol et bâillonné, ils avaient tous les trois combinés leurs sorts.

L'un des deux hommes se saisit d'elle tandis que Mike Berret fit apparaître un portoloin.

Ils disparurent dans un pop sonore et ils réapparurent à la seconde même devant un manoir.

Hermione en apercevant le château frissonna.

« Ca y est, me voila à nouveau dans la gueule du loup… »

Pendant ce temps les triplés étaient arrivés à la cabane, ils trouvèrent Ron allongé sur le sol toujours sous l'effet du stupéfix.

En le voyant Drago ne put contenir son sang froid, il se jeta sur le rouquin en lui donnant un coup de poing dans le visage.

_ Espèce de salopard ! Où est-elle ? Où sont tes amis les mangemorts ?

Damien et Daniel sans réfléchirent voulant que Drago le lâche et s'éloigne de lui le firent léviter à quelques mètres du rouquin sans aucun sort ni aucune parole.

Au même moment Harry et Ginny qui avaient été perdus en chemin par les triplés au moment où ils avaient transplanés ne savaient que faire.

Ginny fut la première à prendre la parole.

_ Et maintenant ? On ne peut pas se lancer à l'aveuglette dans la forêt interdite…

_ On prévient Mcgonagall et on rassemble l'ordre du Phoenix, il est temps qu'on en finisse.

Dans les yeux du jeune homme brillait une lueur déterminée, il était temps d'agir, finit les parties de cache cache, cette guerre n'avait que trop durée.

Damien et Daniel pendant ce temps avaient reposé Drago au sol tout en le maintenant à distance du rouquin.

_ Drago calme toi, écoute au moins ce qu'il a dire avant de le démolir.

Ce dernier grogna pour acquisser et leva les bras en signe d'acquiescement.

_ Ok je ne lui ferais plus rien pour le moment.

Damien libéra Ron de l'emprise du sort et tout le maintenant à bonne distance avec sa baguette commença à l'interroger :

_ Où est Hermione ?

_ Je ne sais pas.

Tout en repondant à la question, il avait mis sa main pour faire compresse sur son nez qui s'était mis à saigner sitôt que le sortilège avait été levé. Drago voulut lui sauter à la gorger mais Daniel l'en empêcha d'un signe de la main.

_ Comment ça tu n'en sais rien.

_ Je n'y comprends rien…

_ Explique toi…

Drago fulminait, il cracha à l'intention du roux.

_ Je te préviens tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne explication sinon…

Damien lui coupa la parole.

_ Commence par le début, pourquoi tu t'en es pris à Hermione ?

_ Parce que je l'aime et parce qu'elle était malheureuse avec cette face de serpent, je voulais lui ouvrir les yeux, la protéger…

Daniel ayant sentit le coup venir ceintura Drago au moment où il voulut sortir sa baguette pour blesser le rouquin. Damien sentant que la conversation allait vite devenir hostile entre les deux hommes s'adressa directement à Drago.

_ Sors. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre avec vos querelles, nous avons besoin d'explications rapidement, ne le prend pas mal mais si tu nous interromps toutes les deux minutes nous n'allons pas y arriver.

Drago voulut protester mais un regard de son frère l'en dissuada. Il sortit de la cabane en trainant les pieds.

_ Reprenons, pourquoi est ce que tu voulais la protéger ?

_ Parce que ca se voyait qu'elle était malheureuse, j'ai rencontré Pansy qui elle aussi a eu le cœur brisé. Elle m'a dit que Drago l'avait rejeté sans aucune raison alors que quelques mois auparavant il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait.

Damien compris que la jeune femme l'avait manipulée pour tenter de récupérer Drago.

_ Ok pour ça mais je ne vois pas ce que des mangemorts viennent faire dans une querelle amoureuse.

_ Je jure que je n'y suis pour rien, Pansy m'a indiqué le lieu et elle m'a dit qu'elle me rejoindrait plus tard pour m'aider à ouvrir les yeux à Hermione si besoin, il n'a fait que la manipuler.

Daniel l'interrompit.

_ Alors pour info, Hermione n'est pas malheureuse avec Drago et il l'aime sincèrement, ce n'est peut être que mon frère depuis peu mais je t'assure que j'ai ressentit ce qu'il ressent pour elle et ça dépasse tout, il est fou amoureux d'elle. Quand à Pansy, elle ne voulait pas que tu renoues avec Hermione, tout ce qui l'intéresse c'est de livrer Hermione au seigneur des ténèbres afin de récupérer Drago pour elle.

Ron parut soudain abattu.

_ Je suis un monstre, j'ai livré Hermione à ses odieux personnages, par ma faute elle risque de mourir.

Il s'effondra à terre et se mit à sangloter.

Damien et Daniel comprenant qu'il ne savait rien de plus, laissant le rouquin dévasté sortirent de la cabane pour mettre Drago au courant.

_ Il ne savait rien pour les mangemorts, Pansy l'a manipulé. Rentrons au château pour trouver de l'aide et une solution, nous ne pouvons pas la laisser dans cette situation. C'est la mine sombre mais déterminée que les trois jeunes hommes transplanèrent main dans la main en direction du château, leurs pouvoirs s'étant développés même les barrières anti transplanage de Poudlard n'avaient aucun effet sur eux.

Hermione quand à elle après avoir été trainer dans le château, fut conduite directement devant la porte de ce qui semblait être le salon. Les portes étaient gardées par quatre mangemorts, elle reconnut Lucius Malefoy parmi eux. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le dévisager maintenant qu'elle savait la vérité sur les origines de Drago elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait très peu de points communs avec celui qui avait été son père pendant toutes ces années.

Elle était heureuse qu'il n'ait rien en commun avec cet homme…

Ce dernier s'approcha d'elle et lui susurra à l'oreille :

_ Comme on se retrouve, la dernière nous n'avons pas pu discuter mais cette fois ci tu ne nous échappera pas de plus j'ai cru comprendre que tu as osé souiller mon fils avec ton sang impur, mais je comprends pourquoi, tu es plutôt bien foutue pour une sang de bourbe, je me demande si le seigneur des ténèbres me laissera m'occuper de toi une fois qu'il en aura finit avec toi.

La jeune fille frissonna de peur et dégout et se mit à penser très fort à Drago et aux autres, eux seuls pourraient la sortir de ce pétrin…


	32. Chapter 32 Papa

Chapitre 32 : Papa

_La jeune fille frissonna de peur et dégout et se mit à penser très fort à Drago et aux autres, eux seuls pourraient la sortir de ce pétrin…_

Pendant qu'Hermione était au prise avec les mangemorts, Harry et Ginny avaient réussit à mettre au courant Mcgonagall qui sans hésitation avait fait réunir l'Ordre du Phoénix au complet au plus vite, ainsi quand les triplés réapparurent au château une partie de l'ordre était déjà là.

Ils mirent au courant l'ensemble des personnes présentes.

_ Hermione a été à nouveau enlevée par des mangemorts. Ron était complice involontaire de Pansy, c'est elle le cerveau de l'opération, il faut la surveiller de près, elle ne doit pas avertir les mangemorts. Il faut que nous profitions de l'effet de surprise, les mangemorts ignorent que nous sommes déjà au courant de leurs agissement, ils pensent avoir plusieurs heures devant eux avant que l'on ne remarque sa disparition.

Neville se proposa pour aller surveiller la jeune femme qui était à l'heure actuelle toujours dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix commençaient à affluer : les Weasley, Remus et Tonks, Maugrey qui s'était remis de la dernière attaque…

Quand ils furent tous au complet Mcgonagall leur résuma la situation, des murmures indignés et rageurs fusèrent à l'évocation de l'enlèvement d'Hermione, la directrice omit volontairement que cela avait pu se faire avec la complicité de Ron, elle réglerait cela plus tard avec sa famille et le jeune homme. Quand elle finit de résumer les événements, un brouhaha immense se fit entendre, chacun y allait de son idée ou de son indignation.

Drago qui bouillonnait de savoir sa belle entre les griffes des mangemorts et surement de son 'père' cria d'une voix couvrant celle des autres.

_ Stop !

Toutes les voix se turent instantanément.

_ Au moment même où nous parlons Hermione est à la merci du seigneur des ténèbres, elle est peut être même entrain de se faire torturer ou même pire. Il faut aller la secourir.

Maugrey fol œil toujours aussi méfiant.

_ Et qui ne nous dit pas que c'est un coup monté pour tous nous faire tomber, après tout l'enlèvement à été planifié et ils savent que nous allons intervenir comme la dernière fois.

Quelques uns des professeurs acquiescèrent à cette remarque mais Séverus pris à son tour la parole :

_ Quand bien même, nous ne pouvons pas la laisser entre leurs mains, il est certain qu'ils savent que nous tenterons de la secourir mais je me refuse à rester les bras croisés en la laisser entre leurs mains, je sais de quoi ils sont capables.

Fleur intervient à ce moment la :

_ Peu être que vous n'avez rien à perdre mais nous nous avons de la famille…

Damien lui coupa la parole et sa voix fusa comme un couperet :

_ Je vous interdis de parler de mon père sur ce ton, il a peut être même plus à perdre que vous, d'après ce que j'ai compris c'est un traitre parmi ces gens la, vous croyez vraiment qu'ils le laisseront en paix ? Je ne connais pas Hermione depuis longtemps ni même l'existence de votre monde, je développe doucement mes pouvoirs jour après jour mais je refuse également de la savoir aux mains de ces hommes.

Un grand silence suivit la déclaration du jeune homme. Séverus était bouleversé, il l'avait présenté comme son père et l'avait défendu, c'était une sensation de bonheur qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit à ce point. Il croisa le regard de son fils et les deux hommes se regardèrent une fraction de seconde avant que Damien ainsi que Daniel et Drago ne s'avancent vers lui et sans échanger une parole se jetèrent dans les bras du sorcier qui les avait ouvert. La vie lui offert le plus beau des cadeaux, trois fils magnifiques qu'il avait eu avec une femme qu'il avait aimé mais malheureusement pas su protéger comme il l'aurait voulu mais il se promit qu'il allait rattraper cela et qu'il serait également présent pour ses fils. Merlin il se sentait si heureux, il aurait préférer que se soit dans d'autres circonstances mais il était comblé.

Toutes les personnes qui avaient assisté à la scène était stupéfaites de voir le changement qui s'était produit sur le visage de Séverus au moment où le jeune homme l'avait désigné comme sont père et les voir ainsi enlacés tous les quatre leur faisait plaisir pour le maitre des potions même si beaucoup n'avait pas tout compris car ils n'étaient pas au courant des révélations de Narcissa. Un sanglot se fit entendre dans un coin de la pièce. Tous les visages y compris ceux des triplés et du maitre des potions se tournèrent vers l'origine des pleurs. Narcissa Malefoy se tenait dans un coin, Séverus l'avait avertit et elle était venue à Poudlard, en se disant qu'elle pourrait les renseigner sur les derniers agissements de Lucius. Elle avait suivit toute la scène de loin et elle était tellement heureuse que des sanglots d'émotions et de joies l'avait saisit.

Elle se rendit compte qu'à présent toute l'assemblée était à présent tournée vers elle. Elle tenta de reprendre contenance mais ne put retenir ses larmes de bonheur quand comprenant son émotion les triplés et Séverus s'étaient avancés pour l'enlacer : ses fils ne la rejetait pas.

Harry se racla doucement la gorge, il était certes vraiment heureux pour cette nouvelle famille qui s'était retrouvé mais sa meilleure amie était toujours en danger.

Drago se dégagea doucement des bras des ses frères et ses parents afin de prendre la parole.

_ Je sais que vous allez avoir plein de questions mais nous n'avons pas le temps, pour faire court, Damien et Daniel sont mes frères et Séverus est notre père et ma mère est notre mère.

Avant que quiconque ne pu prendre la parole.

_ Je sais vous vous demander comment cela est possible mais comme dis les explications plus tard, Hermione d'abord.

Au prénom de la jeune femme, tous reprirent un visage grave, ils avaient une jeune femme à aller délivrer.

Mcgonagall mis rapidement au point un plan d'attaque, ils décidèrent que cela n'avait que trop durer, il était temps d'en finir avec le seigneur des ténèbres.


	33. Chapter 33 Plan de bataille

Chapitre 33 : Plan de bataille

_Mcgonagall mis rapidement au point un plan d'attaque, ils décidèrent que cela n'avait que trop durer, il était temps d'en finir avec le seigneur des ténébres._

Au même instant au manoir les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent et Hermione fut trainer de force au milieu de la grande salle. Voldemort était la, devant elle sur son fauteuil entouré de mangemorts. Ses yeux de serpent se posèrent sur elle et elle ne put s'empêcher de baiser les yeux. Voldemort se leva et se mit à avancer doucement vers la jeune femme.

_ Mais qu'avons-nous là mes amis, cette chère sang de bourbe, la meilleure amie de Potter.

Des ricanements s'élevèrent dans l'assemblée.

_ Alors ma chère, tu vas nous dire tout ce que tu sais sur tes amis…

_ Allez vous faire voir face de serpent !

Hermione était terrorisée mais pas question de dire quoi que se soit à ces sales types.

_ Je dois aller me faire voir ? Ce n'est pas vraiment très poli de si vilains mots sortit de cette bouche. Voyons si d'autres sons peuvent en sortir. Lucius !

Le blond s'avança et s'inclina devant le seigneur des ténébres.

_ Maitre…

_ Conduis la aux cachots, je veux qu'elle parle, tu as carte blanche pour la faire plier.

_ Maitre puis je utiliser tous les moyens nécessaires ?

_ J'ai dis carte blanche Lucius, peu importe ta méthode mais je veux qu'elle nous livre ses petits secrets.

La jeune femme crut que son monde aller s'effondrer quand elle avait compris pourquoi Lucius avait posé la question, elle se retient de pleurer et se s'effondrer, elle ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir, elle pensait que le seigneur des ténébres lui lancerait des sorts mais jamais elle n'imaginait qu'elle serait aux mains de ce sale mangemort. Elle se laissa guider telle une poupée de chiffon quand un des mangemort la fit lever et la traina vers les cachots, elle ne supporterait pas qu'il pose la main sur elle.

Du côté de Poudlard l'ordre était enfin parvenu à son plan d'attaque : les triplés tenteraient de rejoindre directement Hermione comme pour la dernière fois en se concentrant sur elle, ils espéraient par ce biais pouvoir l'attendre directement, pendant ce temps le reste des troupes attaquerait le château par la grande porte. Harry avait pour mission d'aller trouver le seigneur des ténébres, les autres lui ouvriraient la route pour qu'il garde ses forces.

Les trois blonds se concentrèrent et visualisèrent Hermione, elle était prisonnière dans les cachots. Drago reconnut le manoir Malefoy sans hésitation. Le signal de l'attaque fut donné et tous les membres disparurent dans le pop si caractéristique du transplanage tous accrocher au bras de son voisin afin que Séverus et Narcissa qui connaissaient bien les lieux puissent les guider. Il ne restait plus que les triplés.

_ Bon ben les gars c'est le moment de vérité.

Ils se regardèrent et sans aucune parole disparurent également.

Hermione était parvenue dans une cellule escortée par le mangemort et Lucius. Une fois qu'elle fut poussée à l'intérieur Lucius s'adressa à l'autre mangemort.

_ Attache la sur la chaise et après disparais.

Hermione sentit un frisson d'angoisse et de peur la parcourir quand il obéit, la trainant vers la chaise. Dans un sursaut elle voulut se débattre mais il la frappa au visage pour la faire tenir tranquille. La jeune femme à moitié sonnée se laissa faire. Quand le garde sortit en fermant la grille du cachot la laissant seule entre les mains de Lucius, elle se mit à sangloter. Ce dernier s'approcha tel un prédateur.

_ Alors ma chère sang de bourbe, on fait moins la fière à présent, tu as bien entendu ce que le seigneur des ténébres à dit, il veut des informations alors on va jouer à un petit jeu, chaque fois que tu refuseras de me dire une information je t'enlèverais un de tes vêtements, et après si tu ne veux toujours pas parler les choses sérieuses vont commencer. As-tu compris ?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Elle était partagée, jamais elle ne voudrait trahir l'ordre mais rien qu'à l'idée qu'il puisse la voir nue elle était à deux doigts de vomir. Enerver par son manque de réaction il lui tira les cheveux l'obligeant à le regarder.

_ Est-ce que tu as compris ?

_ Allez au diable.

_ Tut tut, première question : où se trouve le quartier général de l'ordre du phoenix ?

Hermione demeura muette, Lucius répéta la question et n'obtenant toujours pas de réponse mis sa menace à exécution, d'un coup de baguette il fit disparaitre le haut de la jeune femme. Celle-ci hoqueta se trouvant à présent en soutien gorge mais ne répondit pas à la question.

Lucius s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche quand Nott sénior apparut devant la cellule.

_ Lucius on a besoin de toi.

Lucius contrarié, grommela mais sortit pourtant de la cellule. Il se tourna une dernière fois vers la jeune femme.

_ Je reviens très vite, j'espère que tu en profiteras pour réfléchir.

La jeune femme frissonna et une fois son tortionnaire éloigné de la cellule, elle se laissa aller pleurant, elle voulait que se calvaire en finisse. Elle n'aperçut pas la boule de lumière bleue qui était apparue devant sa cellule.


	34. Chapter 34 Bataille finale

Chapitre 34 : Bataille finale

_La jeune femme frissonna et une fois son tortionnaire éloigné de la cellule, elle se laissa aller pleurant, elle voulait que se calvaire en finisse. Elle n'aperçut pas la boule de lumière bleue qui était apparue devant sa cellule._

L'ordre du phoenix était à présent devant les grilles du manoir, il fallait se faire le plus discret possible mais à peine avaient ils posé le pied dans les limites du manoir que des mangemorts apparurent. Les combats s'engagèrent avec rage des sorts fusaient de tous les côtés, des traits de lumière frôlaient de peu les membres de l'ordre mais par chance aucun n'atteignait sa cible, les mangemorts affectés à la garde était de bien piètres sorciers, l'ordre parvient à se frayer un chemin vers le centre du manoir mais la les choses se corsèrent devant eux se tenait le premier cercle des mangemorts : Lucius Malefoy Nott sénoir, Crabbe Sénior, Goyle Sénior, Parkison père, Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange ainsi que Mike Berret. A leur côté d'autres mangemorts. D'un seul élan les combats reprirent mais tous des deux côtés savaient que cette fois-ci il n'y aurait qu'un seul camp de vainqueur. Parmi la foule Harry parvient à se frayer un chemin. Il aperçut Lucius combattre Narcissa, cette dernière aidée par Séverus.

_ Sale traitresse. Toi aussi ! Après mon fils et mon ami, ma femme.

_ Ce n'est pas ton fils Lucius et pour info je demande le divorce.

_ Tu n'auras pas besoin de le demander, je risque d'être veuf….QUOI? Comment ça ce n'est pas mon fils ?

_ Et non mon cher Drago n'est pas ton fils.

_ Comment as-tu pu ? Avec qui as-tu….

Il s'interrompit remarquant Séverus qui combattait avec Narcissa.

_ Salaud !

Il mit toute sa rage dans les sorts lancés vers Séverus, ignorant totalement Narcissa.

_ TOI ! Soit disant mon ami, non seulement tu es un sale traitre mais en plus tu baisses ma femme ! Je vais….

Lucius ne pu finir sa phrase, profitant du fait que Lucius soit concentré vers Séverus, Narcissa lui avait envoyé un petrificus totalus. Séverus et elle ne purent profiter d'un moment de répit après ce combat, d'autres mangemorts étaient apparus.

Harry progressait toujours prudemment au milieu des combats il avait mis en état de nuire pas mal de mangemorts secondaires, évitant le combat avec les autres pour garder ses forces pour le seigneur des ténèbres.

Au même moment dans les cachots la lumière bleue ne cessait de grossir, une fois qu'elle fut devenue complètement intense, illuminant les cachots d'un trait de lumière, elle se dissipa laissant apparaitre trois silhouettes. Le trait de lumière avait fait relever la tête à Hermione. En reconnaissant les silhouettes ses nerfs lâchèrent, elle se mit à pleurer de soulagement tout en tremblant, son corps était entrain d'évacuer tout son stress.

Les triplés car c'était eux les trois silhouettes se précipitèrent vers la brunette. Damien s'occupa de défaire ses liens, Daniel enleva sa chemise pour la lui passer sur les épaules tandis que Drago la prit dans ses bras pour la calmer.

_ Calme toi ma puce, je suis la, c'est finit, je te promets que ça ne recommencera plus, je ne les laisserais plus jamais te faire de mal. C'est finit, ils vont payer. L'ordre du Phoenix est là, Harry également, il va faire ravaler son venin à la face de serpent.

En entendant le nom d'Harry, Hermione releva la tête.

_ Non ! Il ne faut pas qu'il…

Drago la serra encore plus contre elle, la berçant.

_ Calme toi, ce n'est pas de ta faute, se serait arrivé tôt ou tard, ne t'inquiètes pas il sait ce qu'il fait, nous allons l'aider, rassure toi.

Tenant toujours la jeune femme collée contre lui, il s'adressa à ses frères.

_ Je vais aller mettre Hermione en sécurité à Poudlard et je reviens vite.

_ Ok, nous allons aider Harry rejoins nous en nous localisant.

Drago hocha la tête et partit avec Hermione dans les bras. Il arriva directement dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

« Pratique ces nouveaux pouvoirs »

Il la déposa sur un lit, lui déposa un baiser sur le front et la couvrir avec une couverture.

_ Je reviens vite je te le promets, reste ici, ne culpabilise pas je t'en prie et repose toi tu n'es pas en état de combattre.

La jeune femme tenta de protester mais elle savait qu'il avait raison, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à repartir, la jeune femme l'appela doucement :

_ Drago ?

_ Oui ma puce ?

_ Promets moi d'être prudent, je tiens vraiment à toi.

_ Je te promets.

Il l'embrassa tendrement et partit rejoindre les autres. La jeune femme soupira, il ne lui restait qu'à attendre son retour.


	35. Chapter 35 Epilogue

Voila le dernier chapitre d'une histoire que j'ai vraiment eu du mal à terminer, certains seront peut être déçus de la description de la bataille finale mais je dois avouer que j'ai eu mal à terminer cette histoire.

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé au fur et à mesure de laisser des reviews Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, je prends toujours le temps d'y répondre même si c'est plusieurs mois après la fin de la publication.

Chapitre 35 : Epilogue

Quelques années plus tard.

Hermione s'agita en regardant sa montre, ils allaient être en retard.

_ Julia dépêche toi et dis à ton père de venir aussi.

Devant la porte d'une maison au milieu de la banlieue de Londres, Hermione vêtue de son manteau faisait les cent pas.

Soudain une tornade blonde lui sauta dans les bras.

_ Je suis prête maman !

_ Julia je t'ai déjà dis de ne plus me sauter dans les bras comme ça ma puce, tu as six ans, tu n'as plus besoin d'être portée.

La jeune fille se laissa glisser des bras de sa mère et fixa le sol prise en faute.

_ Oui pardon maman. Papa arrive il habille Scorpius.

Deux minutes plus tard Drago apparut avec un garçon à peine âgé de quelques mois dans les bras.

_ Désolé mais je n'arrivais à lui mettre son manteau.

Hermione lui fit signe que c'était bon et qu'il était temps d'y aller. Ils montèrent dans leur voiture, Hermione avait tenu à se qu'il en achète une et c'était Drago qui en ce moment même était au volant. Ils se rendaient à la septième cérémonie de la mort de Voldemort et étant des invités d'honneur ils ne pouvaient se permettre d'être en retard. Pendant le trajet elle se laissa aller à ces souvenirs :

Après que Drago l'ait quitté, elle c'était rongé les sangs dans le lit de l'infirmerie pendant plusieurs heures avant qu'elle n'entende des cris de joies partout dans le château. Dès les premiers cris elle c'était relevée et avait courut dans les couloirs voir ce qui se passait.

Elle arriva au milieu de la grande salle, tout le monde était entrain de s'embrasser, elle avait vu beaucoup de membres de l'ordre mais pas de trace de ses amis ou des triplés. Au moment où elle allait commencé à angoisser une tornade rousse lui sauta dessus.

_ Hermione ils sont de retour ils vont bien !

En effet dans l'encadrement se tenait nos héros, les triplés ainsi qu'Harry. Tous les quatre avaient de nombreuses plaies mais ils paraissaient heureux et soulagés.

Hermione courut vers Drago et Ginny vers Daniel. Les deux couples s'embrassèrent sous les applaudissements de la grande salle. Harry et Damien s'étaient écartés laissant aux couples leur intimité.

Drago lui avait tout raconté, après l'avoir quitté il avait rejoint ses frères grâce à leurs pouvoirs. Ces derniers se trouvaient face au Lord Harry à leur côté.

Drago en apercevant Voldemort avait ressentit une immense colère, c'est cette dernière qui avait tout fait basculer, en effet les jumeaux à travers leur lien l'avait également ressentit et sous les yeux de tous les combattants le mage s'était retrouvé englobé dans une boule de magie rouge qui l'avait fait exploser. Une fois la stupeur passée les mangemorts restants avaient filés sans demander leur reste, les autres faits prisonniers.

Des procès eurent lieu, le père de Drago fut condamné à la prison à vie comme beaucoup d'autres mangemorts. Ni Drago ni Narcissa n'avaient cherché à le revoir.

Après la bataille finale chacun avait tenu à finir son année scolaire et à passer ses aspics comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ils furent tous reçus avec les honneurs dans presque toutes les matières.

Drago et Hermione ainsi que Daniel et Ginny avait emménagé ensemble à la fin de Poudlard. Ils s'étaient mariés peu de temps après, le même jour car ils souhaitaient partagé leur bonheur ensemble.

Damien trouva le bonheur quelques années plus tard dans les bras d'une jolie française et Harry dans ceux d'une jolie britannique. Ron n'avait toujours pas trouvé chaussure à son pied, il enchainait les conquêtes étant devenu un héros de guerre, les jeunes femmes lui tomber dans les bras mais aucune n'avait su garder son cœur.

Drago et Hermione avait eu Julia très peu de temps après leur mariage et Scorpius était arrivé seulement il y a quelques mois laissant les jeunes mariés et jeunes parents faire une petite pause.

Daniel et Ginny avaient eu des triplés deux ans après leur mariage : trois garçons qui les faisaient tourner en bourrique. Le couple ne songeait pas à avoir d'autres enfants ils avaient déjà de quoi faire avec les trois.

Harry avait eu deux filles avec sa femme et Damien n'avait pas encore d'enfants.

Narcissa et Séverus avaient emménagés ensemble, pouvant enfin partager leur bonheur après tant d'années. Tout les mois ils organisaient un repas de famille auquel tout le monde était convié, ils tenaient à rattraper le temps perdu, ils n'avaient que très peu pu profiter de leurs enfants mais il n'était pas question qu'il en soit de même pour leurs petits enfants. Les Weasley étaient également conviés après tout leur fils avait épousé une Weasley. Narcissa ayant hérité du manoir Black et c'est avec joie qu'elle accueillait tout ce monde.

Hermione sursauta en entendant son mari :

_ Hermione… hermione…

_ Mmm oui pardon j'étais plongée dans mes pensées.

_ Nous sommes arrivés.

En effet devant eux se tenait les grilles du manoir de Poudlard, lieu dans lequel la cérémonie était célébrée, elle sourit en reconnaissant ses amis lui faisant de grands signes. L'avenir s'annonçait radieux….


End file.
